Land Before Time: The Time of Wolves
by Drongs2.0
Summary: Everything was peaceful until a certain wolfdog finds himself in the time of the dinosaurs. Now he must find a way to get back home. Balto and LBT Crossover.
1. A Precious Thing to Waste

**Land Before Time: The Time of Wolves**

**Disclaimer: Balto and the Land Before Time are like one of my favorite movies, so I thought to give this story a shot. On a side note I don't own any of the characters except the main sharptooth.**

**Summery: Every thing was peaceful for Balto until he found himself in the time of the dinosaurs. Now Balto must find out how to get home, and while he's doing that he befriends the well known dinosaur children of the Great Valley.**

**Rating:** **K+**

**Author's Notes: I'll explain the story idea at the end of this chapter. Also this story takes place after the third Balto and the fifth Land Before Time movie.**

**Genre:** **Adventure/Friendship**

**Chapter 1: A Precious Thing to Waste**

Nome Alaska 1927

Dawn was coming to the town of Nome. Soon everyone in the town would be waking up and be on with their daily lives. However when the sun was coming up there was still one who lived on an abandoned fishing boat that wasn't waking up. The famous wolfdog of Nome Balto. Balto would usually wake up before most of the town did, but today he was completely tired than he usually was. Reason being was that he was up all night looking at the stars. It felt like just yesterday when he found out that his mother was the great spirit Aniu. Even when it's been months since he found out he still couldn't believe it. Anyway today was meant to be a special day and Balto was about to miss it if he doesn't wake up.

"Balto, Balto!" shouted a voice somewhere on the boat. The voice came from an old goose named Boris; Balto's oldest friend. "Wake up boy chick you're going to miss the big day." Boris got a bucket of water and threw it in Balto's face.

Balto jumped up in surprise until he realized what happened. "Uh Boris couldn't you find a more peaceful way of waking me up?" he asked as he stretched and started shaking the water off.

"How can I you're such a heavy sleeper." Boris replied as Balto was still stretching. "Anyway you should be in town to congratulate Kodi on his first day of being lead dog."

Balto then remembered why this day was so important. Today was the day his son, Kodi was coming back from his first day of being lead dog on the mail team. Balto didn't want to miss this day for the world. Balto thanked Boris for reminding him and ran off into town before it was too late.

When Balto got into town he noticed that everyone was already awake, but he couldn't find the mail team. Balto sighed in relief knowing that he wasn't late for his son's return.

"Balto!" said a voice from behind him. Balto looked to see it came from his mate Jenna. Balto went over and nuzzled his mate. "You were almost late sleepyhead; what were you doing all night?"

"Ah just looking at the stars." he answered. "I'm just glad I didn't overslept to miss this." Balto and Jenna decided to walk to the post office to wait for the mail team. "So Jenna how's Duke feeling lately? Is he getting any better since Kodi and I rescued him?"

"Actually he's doing just fine." Jenna answered. "They just said he had to wear a cast over his leg for awhile."

Balto smiled and nuzzled his mate again.

For those who don't know Duke is the bush plane pilot for the U.S mail who arrived in Nome a week ago. During that week the mail team of Nome challenged Duke to a race to see who would be the ones to keep their jobs. In the middle of the race Duke got lost in a blizzard and ended up crashing in the middle of nowhere. When Balto found out he went out to help Duke and bring him back into town. When Balto found him he carried Duke back to town, but Balto found himself in a situation that almost led him to his death. Luckily his son Kodi and some of the other dogs on the mail team came at the last minute to save him. In fact it was Kodi that led the mail team all the way to save Balto and Duke, and that's the reason he's lead dog now. After they reached Nome the people of the town and Duke made a deal. The mail dogs would deliver the mail during the winter while Duke delivered it during the summer. All of this is what leads up to now.

The mail team was finally coming to the town about an hour after sunrise. Kodi of course was in the front leading the team. When the team stopped at the post office Balto and Jenna went over to greet their son.

"Hey Mom, Dad!" Kodi said excited to see his parents.

"Hello Kodi did you have a great time being lead dog?" asked Jenna as she welcomed her son with a nuzzle.

"Oh it was the best thing ever, and we actually got the mail on time." he answered.

At that time it was Balto's turn to greet his son. "You did good out there son; I'm proud of you."

Kodi smiled when he heard that. "Thanks Dad I only hope I'm as good as you someday."

"Well if you keep practicing you'll become even faster then me." Balto replied.

"I don't think anyone's faster than you."

After that Kodi went to hangout with his friends from the mail team Kirby, Dusty, and Ralph. Balto and Jenna watched their son until he was out of site with his friends. After that Balto decided to stay with Jenna for the rest of the day. However something was bothering Balto. Today Balto felt like something was going to happen. He couldn't explain it, it was just one of those feelings he gets.

Soon day turned to dusk and it was almost time for everyone to turn in. Balto was heading back to his boat to get some sleep tonight until Kodi came and stopped him.

"Kodi what are you doing here?" Balto asked.

"Well I was wondering if you can practice with me Dad." Kodi replied.

Balto couldn't say no to his son when it came to spending time together. Since Kodi was off delivering the mail he and Balto didn't get to spend much time together as they used to. So before Kodi went to deliver the mail he and Balto would spend as much time they had, since time is a precious thing to waste.

Balto and Kodi went to the forest to practice. The practices would involve some sort races, maneuvering through trees, and Balto setting up a small obstacle course for Kodi. However Kodi just brushed through them like they were nothing. Balto was impressed of how much Kodi has progressed since he started being on the mail team. Balto couldn't help but feel proud of his son right now.

"Well son it's getting late we should get back." Balto said when his son was done practicing.

Kodi then had an idea in mind. "Hey Dad how about we have a race back home?"

Balto agreed to that and got in position to race. A minute later the race started with the both of them neck and neck. Of course it didn't take long for Balto to get ahead of Kodi. Balto was half way to Nome before he fell in a river of thin ice that was hidden by the snow. Balto tried to swim to shore, but the current was too strong for him. However Balto noticed a rock in the water and tried his hardest to swim over to it and grabbed hold of it when he did. Seconds later Kodi came along and realized what was happening.

"Oh my God, Dad!" Kodi shouted as he was getting ready to jump in the water. "Don't worry Dad I'll save you."

"No Kodi stay right there." Balto said worried that his son would get hurt helping him. "Just stay there son I'll be fine."

Not long after he said that a huge chunk of ice came and hit him off the rock. Balto was then being pushed down stream with Kodi following from the shoreline trying to find a way to help his father. As things couldn't get any worse the river was heading straight for a waterfall. Balto then tried his hardest to get to shore, but the current was still too strong for him. Kodi had a hard time catching up with the current to even do anything to help his father. Minutes later Balto was over the edge of the waterfall plummeting to the bottom.

"NO!" Kodi yelled.

Kodi raced to the edge of the waterfall only to see Balto falling straight to the bottom. Since the bottom was misty, Kodi couldn't really see the bottom at all. He then felt tears coming from his eyes as he thought the worst for his father.

"Dad."

* * *

The Great Valley 65 million years ago

It was the middle of the night in the land of the dinosaurs and everyone was sound asleep. Since here in the Great Valley was where leaf eaters were protected from carnivores by a giant wall the surrounded it. Only one dinosaur wasn't sleeping; a longneck named Littlefoot. In fact he was having a nightmare of some sort, and it took awhile before he woke up screaming. After that he started panting until he realized it was just a dream and sighed in relief.

"Littlefoot?" a voice said from behind him. Littlefoot looked to see that it was his grandpa. "What's the matter Littlefoot is something wrong?"

"Nothing it was just another bad dream." Littlefoot answered as he was catching his breath.

His grandpa then gave a concerned look. "Littlefoot you've been having these bad dreams for awhile now; maybe it's time you tell me what they're about." since this was the third night Littlefoot had these dream, so his grandfather was simply worried about him.

Littlefoot took a deep breath before he started. "Well Grandpa I keep dreaming that I fell in the fast water and I can't get out." Littlefoot paused for a moment to remember the dream. "I try my hardest to swim out cause it's so much colder then usual but the current is too strong. I also keep hearing someone I don't recognize trying to help me but they can't for some reason, and then the fast water sends me over the thundering falls. The rest is a blur." after that took awhile for either of them to say anything.

"My goodness." was all Grandpa could say at that moment. "No wonder you have trouble sleeping Littlefoot. Why I remember having such dreams like that scared me awake from time to time."

"What do you suppose is making me have the same dream over and over again Grandpa?" Littlefoot looked to him for answers. "What does it all mean?"

"I don't know Littlefoot. Dreams are truely one of the greatest mystery of our world; why who really knows how we have them?" Grandpa however knew this wasn't the answer his grandson wanted, "But the important thing is that it's over." Grandpa then nuzzled Littlefoot to let him know it was safe. "Now try to go back to sleep."

Littlefoot did as his grandfather said and laid back down. However Littlefoot couldn't help but feel like something was about to happen and soon.

* * *

Somewhere outside the Great Valley

The sun was already high in the sky and Balto was lying unconscious on the shoreline of the river. When he woke up he coughed up some water that went down his throat during his ordeal, and tried to catch his breath. Balto then looked at his surroundings and realized that wherever he was it wasn't Nome. This place had trees and plants that he had never seen before, he noticed some of the mountains were volcanoes, and this place was way too humid to be Nome. I mean spring was coming, but it was never this humid at Nome. It was easy to say that Balto was completely lost.

"Where am I? What is this place?" Balto asked himself as he was getting used to his surroundings. "More importantly how did I get here?"

Balto then shook himself dry and started to walk away from the river to find any clues to where he was. Everything around him seemed different like he was on another planet or something. He then heard something over a small hill in front of him, so he ran over to investigate. When Balto went over the hill he was surprised by what he saw. He saw a group of huge reptiles like creatures grazing around a field. Balto recognized these creatures form Rosy's (Jenna's owner) picture books that she had around.

"Dinosaurs? But that's impossible." Balto said trying not to go into shock. Balto then started walking in circles to keep his mind preoccupied. "Okay settle down Balto this has to be some sort of dream that's it; I hit my head in the river and now I'm having a crazy dream." after saying that Balto accidentally hit his head on a nearby tree and noticed that it hurt. "Okay scratch that this is not a dream."

With that in mind Balto decided it might be best if he kept his distant from the dinosaurs. Even though Balto could tell that these dinosaurs were plant eaters he thought that if he went near them there would be two possibilities. The dinosaurs might think he was just an odd creature and leave him alone, or they might think he was a type of carnivore and attack him out of self-defense. Balto then had no idea what to do at this point. All he wanted was to go home, but he didn't know how. Suddenly Balto heard a loud roar coming from the nearby jungle, and saw all the plant eaters running in circles shouting "Sharptooth!" Balto just stood there confused until he saw what the plant eaters were worked up about. Out of the jungle came out a huge black two-legged dinosaur with red stripes and two horns on the top of it's head (Carnotaurus). Balto then realized why they called it a sharptooth after seeing all the teeth in it's mouth and knew it was a meat eater.

The large meat eater then started attacking any plant eater it could find. However it had a hard time catching anything since it's pray was running around in every direction, so it couldn't focus on just one. Suddenly the sharptooth noticed something that wasn't running, and made a mad dash at it. It took a minute for Balto to realize what it was running at.

"Oh no." Balto said as the sharptooth came closer to him with it's mouth wide open.

The meat eater made a strike at Balto, but Balto jumped out of the way just in time not to be a meal for the monster. Balto then started running for his life with the sharptooth right on his tail. Balto went straight for the jungle so he could out maneuver that thing. The dinosaur made another strike at Balto before entering the jungle but missed. When Balto reached the jungle his plan was working perfectly with him running clearly through it, and the sharptooth having a hard time maneuvering through the trees. Balto then jumped through two trees that were close together with the sharptooth making a strike in that area. After that the large meat eater found its head stuck between the two trees while Balto was getting away, so it made a loud roar in anger as if saying "_I'll get you back for humiliating me like this!_" but Balto couldn't understand it. When Balto exited the jungle and noticed the dinosaur wasn't chasing him anymore so he decided to rest.

"Now I know what a rabbit feels like."

Balto then heard some voices coming from a few feet away and went over to see what it was. When he got to where the voices were coming from he hid behind a large rock and looked over to see what was going on. What he saw were two club tail type dinosaurs having a conversation.

"You know I'm getting tried of being chased around by sharpteeth everyday." one of the clubtail said.

"I know." replied the other. "If only there was a place we wouldn't have to worry about them anymore."

"Well there is one place that I know about." the first clubtail informed. "It's called the Great Valley; a fertile place protected from any sharptooth."

The other clubtail awed in disbelief. "But I thought the Great Valley was just a myth."

"No it's a real place; my brother lives there after we went off on our own." the first clubtail reassured his friend. "All you have to do is follow the Bright Circle through the smoking mountains, and it will lead you straight to a giant wall. There should be a trail in the wall that leads in the valley in a place no sharptooth would think to look."

"But if it's the last place they would look wouldn't they look there first?"

"Of course not, sharpteeth are just dumb brutes. Trust me I visited my brother there loads of times." the clubtail then smelled something. "Oh what's that awkward smell?"

Balto then hid back behind the rock knowing that it was him the clubtail smelled. After all he did smell like a wet dog. At least Balto knew what to do now. "If I go to this Great Valley then I could think of how I could get home without worrying about being someone's meal." he then tried to remember the club tail's direction. However he didn't understand what the Bright Circle was until he looked up at the sun. "The sun that's the Bright Circle?" At that time Balto realized that the dinosaurs had their own name for things. He then started thinking what the smoking mountains were suppose to be, and he remembered the volcanoes he saw earlier and knew that's what the clubtail meant. "Well I better get there before that monster comes after me."

Balto then headed west to where the sun was setting like the clubtail said. While he was heading to the Great Valley, Balto encountered many different dinosaurs, but he still kept his distant from them. After an hour or so Balto then found himself about to enter a valley filled with nothing but volcanoes. At that time Balto knew he was on the right track so went straight through the valley. The road through the volcano valley was a difficult one; the place was hot and the rocks were completely unstable. Balto almost fell in lava four times because the rock were so unstable. When Balto got out of the valley his fur was filled with dust and soot; luckily he found a lake where he could wash up before continuing. It then took him the rest of the day when he found the giant wall the clubtail talked about.

"Okay that clubtail dinosaur said that the trail inside the valley is in a place where no sharptooth would ever look." Balto then started thinking about where that might be. "So if I was a sharptooth where is the place I wouldn't look?"

Balto then looked around the giant wall to find a way in the Great Valley. In an hour Balto found something that was interesting. He found a weird rock formation that looked like a type of staircase that led to the top of the giant wall.

"That's the place that no meat eater would ever look?" Balto asked himself as he stared at the rock formation. "Well that clubtail did say sharpteeth were dumb brutes. Didn't think he meant this dumb."

Balto smelled something strange, but ignored it and scaled the wall to enter the Great Valley. While he was doing that Balto decided to look down when he was half way there and noticed how high he was. At that time Balto thought that maybe the reason that sharpteeth didn't come this way was because they thought they might fall off, but it was just a hunch he couldn't be sure. When Balto got to the top of the wall he was amazed by what he saw; even though it was dark he could see everything perfectly. He saw how big the valley was, how much life it could support, and that the giant wall he scaled stretched all the way around the valley. Even though it was dark Balto could tell that the valley was a beautiful place that he could get used to. So he went down another path that lead to the Great Valley floor. When he got down, his stomach was starting to growl and remembered that he had nothing to eat all day.

"Oh I have to eat something, but I really don't want to hurt any of the dinosaurs." Balto tried to think of something but his stomach was driving him crazy. "What should I do?"

Balto then caught the smell of something and whatever it was it smelled edible so he decided to follow it. In a matter of seconds the scent led him straight to a bush, and the scent was coming from a star shaped plant. Balto then found himself wondering if this plant was edible, so he smelled it again to make sure if the scent was coming from the plant. After he was sure of it he then decided to lick the plant and noticed it tasted much sweeter than any other plant he tasted. Only after that did he take the plant in his mouth and started eating it and found that he actually liked it. Although crunchy as a plant would be; the sweet, juicy nectar it produced just melted away in his mouth. Balto then found himself eating most of the plants on the bush until his stomach was filled. After that Balto then started to feel tired, so he started to find a place to sleep. It took awhile but Balto found a cave that would be perfect for him not to be seen by any dinosaurs. He went inside the cave and curled up into a ball.

"Tomorrow I'll find out how I got here, and when I do I'll go back where I belong." after saying that Balto went to sleep.

Even after going to sleep Balto felt like something was going to happen here. He didn't know what, he didn't know when. It was just one of those feelings he has, and it made Balto more anxious to leave before it did; since this was one of those feelings that would lead to a heartache of some sort.

**End of Chapter 1**

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story. Reasons for this story was that I had the idea when starting out on the site, and didn't go through with it until I told a friend recently and he liked it so here it is. Like I said I own none of the characters except the Carnotaurus** **that for now on will be called the Horned Sharptooth. Hoped you enjoyed and don't forget to review.**


	2. The Mysterious Stranger

**Land Before Time: The Time of Wolves**

**Disclaimer: Balto and the Land Before Time are like one of my favorite movies, so I thought to give this story a shot. On a side note I don't own any of the characters except the main sharptooth.**

**Summery: During his first day in the valley, Balto finds himself in little trouble. Luckily he meets someone who can get him out of it, Littlefoot.**

**Rating: K+**

**Author's Notes: This story takes place after the third Balto and the fifth Land Before Time movie. Enjoy.**

**Genre: Adventure/Friendship**

**Chapter 2: The Mysterious Stranger**

The morning after was calm in the Great Valley, and Balto was getting up extremely early than he used to. The reason for this was that he wanted to get something to eat before the dinosaurs woke up, and get a head start in figuring out how to get home. Not to mention he wanted to explore the valley some more. Balto got out of his cave and went to the bush he ate at last night. When he got there he started to eat more of the star shaped plants. They still had that sweet tasty goodness like last time. When Balto ate the remaining plant he was able to see the sunrise and illuminate the entire valley.

"Wow." Balto said in awes. "This place is even more beautiful in the day." in seconds Balto then heard someone coming. "Have to go before anyone sees me."

Balto then ran back into the forest before whoever was coming could see him. When he was in the forest, Balto suddenly heard a shout coming from the place he came from. He then decided to stop and go back to find out what happened without revealing himself.

* * *

Elsewhere in the valley, Littlefoot was waking up from his sleep. He was tired from his bad dream last night, but that didn't stop him. When he got up he noticed that both of his grandparents were gone, and thought they were off eating. With that in mind Littlefoot got up and went to find his friends, while he was doing so he noticed that there were no other dinosaurs to be seen.

"Where is everybody? Did something happen when I was asleep?" not long after he asked that Littlefoot heard something moving in the bushes and went over to investigate. "Hello. Who's there?" suddenly the thing that was in the bushes ran into Littlefoot and knocked him over. When Littlefoot got up he saw that it was his friend, a threehorn named Cera. "Cera? What was that for you could of hurt me."

"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Cera said as she got up. "Now where were you? I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I was asleep." Littlefoot answered. "Where is everyone anyway?"

"You mean you haven't heard?" Cera asked.

"Heard what?"

"There's a thief in the valley who steals treestars from others." Cera answered. Hearing that shocked Littlefoot since he never heard such a thing. "Come on. Everyone's already there to find out what happened."

Immediately Littlefoot and Cera ran off to where this so called thief had struck. When they got there they saw that all the grownups have gathered around to where the crime took place. It didn't take long for Littlefoot find his other friends: Ducky the swimmer, Petrie the flyer, and Spike the spike tail. Littlefoot ran over to greet his friends.

"Hey guys what's up?" he asked.

"Good morning Littlefoot." Ducky replied while she was sitting on Spikes head. "The grownups are still trying to figure out who stole the treestars they are, they are."

"Guys quite. I'm trying to listen." said Cera trying to listen to what the grownups were saying.

All the dinosaurs were focused around a bush that was out of treestars. Some of the dinosaurs that were at the front were the gangs parents as well as other dinosaurs in the valley. One of the dinosaurs that was at the front of the group was a medium sized dinos known as a rainbow face because of the colors on it's face. Littlefoot thought that it was this rainbow face that witnessed the crime, probably the one committed it.

"As I told you before; everyone knew that I was saving these treestars for my mate." the rainbow face said in a calm voice. "Now someone thinks they can come in here and steal every last one of them." after saying that everyone started mumbling their opinions to each other.

At that time Littlefoot's grandpa came up to speak. "Now, now let's not get upset here." he said in his calm voice. "For all we know this could all be a misunderstanding."

A huff then came from another in the group. It came from Cera's father which everyone called Mr. Threehorn. "I don't know how we can misunderstand this longneck." he said in his mild temper tone. "Everyone knows that when someone's saving treestars that they are not suppose to be touched, so someone must have stolen them."

"Yes, but what if the one who took them is new to the valley, and didn't know they were saved." Grandpa said trying to reinsure everyone. "If that's the case then this is all just an accident."

Mr. Threehorn gave out another huff. "Maybe that's true longneck, but so far no one has taken responsibility for this." he said. "So until someone does then the best thing to think is that there's a thief in the valley."

As the grownups were talking, Littlefoot saw something move in the trees ahead of him. He didn't see who it was, but he thought it might be the thief that was just hiding out. From the looks of it, it seemed like whoever's in there was heading away from where they were at, as if running away. Moments later the grownups decided to put this matter aside since there were no evidence to prove who did it, but Littlefoot thought he could find out who it was.

"Come on Littlefoot lets go play in the tall grass." Ducky suggested as Spike was already making his way there. "It will be fun yep, yep, yep."

Littlefoot started to think of an excuse to get out of this. "Um you guys go ahead I'll catch up later." he said trying to sound as convincing as he could.

Everyone stopped when they heard that. Littlefoot never turned down the chance to play with his friends, so they thought there was something wrong with him.

"What the matter Littlefoot; is something wrong?" asked Petrie.

"No I just want to get a drink at the watering hole that's all." he said when the truth was that he wanted to go into the forest to see who the figure was. "I promise to get back as soon as I can."

"Fine but hurry up though." Cera said in her semi-normal tone.

After that Littlefoot's friends ran to the tall grass, and Littlefoot went to the watering hole. When Littlefoot was sure his friends were out of site he quickly made a U-turn right into the forest. When he got in there, Littlefoot started to look for any sign of the stranger's whereabouts. Soon he spotted some strange looking footprint that he never seen before. The footprints weren't that big they were the same size as Littlefoot's, but what was so strange about them was the shape of the footprints. Littlefoot didn't know how to explain it, but it looked like whoever made it had a foot the separated from the toes or something. Littlefoot then saw more of these footprints heading farther in the forest.

"Well whoever stole the treestars is at least nearby." he said as he felt a chill down his spine. "I just hope who or whatever made these is friendly."

So Littlefoot made his way further into the forest not knowing who or what he would find. He followed the footprints until they led him to a medium size cliff that looked steep. The footprints led right off the cliff, so the stranger must of scaled down it. What kind of dinosaur can scale down a cliff without slipping off and hurting itself? This question ran through Littlefoot's mind until he saw some steps on the side of the cliff and thought that was how this guy got down. Littlefoot carefully jumped on the first step and made it. He was about to jump on the second step until the first one broke and he tripped off. Littlefoot was able to grab hold of what was left of the step with his life. Littlefoot could feel that what was left of the step was starting to brake apart.

"Help!" Littlefoot shouted. "Someone please help!"

* * *

Deeper in the forest Balto was standing outside of his cave thinking about his situation. He just found out the plants he had eaten belonged to someone else, and now he was labeled a thief. Not to mention the only way out of this meant he had to reveal himself to the dinosaurs and admit it was an accident. However the question still stands on how the dinosaurs would think of him being a strange creature that technically was not suppose to exist yet. What was he to do?

"Why does this have to happen all the time?" Balto said to himself. "All I do is just get something to eat, and I choose the one bush that already belongs to someone."

Balto tried to think of another way to get out of this, but he couldn't. He was stuck in this situation for now. Balto then walked up to the tree and bushes next to his cave.

"Until this all blows over I'll stick with the plants near here." he said as he was about to eat until…

"Help!"

Balto stopped when he heard that. He turned to where the voice came from to see if he heard right.

"Someone please help!"

After hearing that Balto ran to where the voice was coming from. When he got there he was shocked when he saw a young longneck dinosaur hanging from the side of a cliff. Balto tried to think of a way to help the young dinosaur, but by the looks of it he didn't have much time. Suddenly the young longneck lost his grip and started to fall. Balto then did the only thing he could think of that might work. He ran over to where the longneck was going to land as if trying to catch him. It worked the longneck landed on Balto's back, but the force of the fall caused both of them to tumble to the ground and blackout. Moments later Balto was able to get up and noticed that the longneck was also up. For a moment they just stood there observing each other. So far the only thing they had in common was that they were both the same size. Balto could tell that the young longneck was both curious of him and a bit afraid, so Balto decided to approach him to show he was harmless.

"Are you okay?" he said as he made one step to the dinosaur.

Littlefoot didn't respond. All he did was make one step away from Balto.

Balto noticed this. "I just want to know if you're okay." Balto took another step closer and Littlefoot made another step back. "That was a nasty fall and I…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Littlefoot ran into the forest away from Balto.

"Wait." Balto said trying to stop him. "It's okay I won't…" Balto then noticed that the longneck was long gone. "…hurt you."

After that Balto made a soft sighed and decided to go back to his cave. When he got there he started to eat the treestars near his cave hoping they didn't belong to someone too. He then thought of all the things that's been going on in the valley. Balto hasn't been here for one day and he's already branded a thief. Although he did save a young dinosaur's life that had to count for something. However the dinosaur did run from him after being saved; probably thinking Balto was going to eat him or something. This was exactly what he was trying to avoid, but it was too late now. While Balto was eating he started to smell something. He finished what he was eating and sniffed the area, and noticed the scent was coming from a nearby bush. In moments Balto knew who it was.

"You can come out now I know you're in there." he said facing the bush.

In minutes Littlefoot came out of the bushes facing Balto. There was still that sense of curiosity and fear, but Littlefoot thought since Balto saved him then he couldn't be that bad. It took awhile before any of them spoke, so Balto decided to break the tension.

"Hi."

"Hello." Littlefoot said finally finding his voice. "I just wanted to thank you for saving my life."

Balto smiled when he heard that. "It was nothing." he replied. "You were just lucky I was there at the time." Balto then continued eating.

"I also wanted to say sorry for running away like that." Littlefoot said as he approached Balto a little. "It was just that even though you saved me I was…"

Balto stopped him from saying anything else. "It's okay." he said. "I understand why you ran off, so no apology is necessary."

"Thanks." Littlefoot started to have a certain liking to Balto. He just looked into his golden eyes and he could tell that there was a great kindness in Balto. Something that made Littlefoot trust him. "My name's Littlefoot. What's your name and what are you anyway?"

"My name's Balto, and I'm a wolfdog." he answered.

"A wolfdog?" Littlefoot repeated. "What kind of a dinosaur is that?"

Balto chuckled when he heard that. "I'm not a dinosaur Littlefoot." he said truthfully. "A wolfdog is a mammal. A type of creature that will live long after the dinosaurs. Of course my kind isn't going to around for... quite a long while from now" he tried his hardest to explain since he had no idea when the first wolf or dog was born. "I kind of got stuck in this time period by accident."

Littlefoot took in everything Balto just said. "You mean you're from the future?" he asked. All Balto did was nod his head. Littlefoot was shocked and couldn't believe that he was face to face with someone from the future. However there's something Littlefoot needed to know. "Um Balto I was wondering… are you the one who…" Littlefoot couldn't bring himself to say it. He already felt like he was just becoming friends with this new creature and didn't want to be rude.

Balto knew what the question was. "You want to know if I'm the one who stole the treestars?" Littlefoot nodded. "Yes it was me." Littlefoot just stood there listening to Balto's confession since he alread had a feeling that it was him. "It was an accident. When I came here last night I was so hungry because I hadn't eaten anything all day, and if I knew those treestars belonged to anyone I wouldn't have touched them." he confessed everything, but it felt good that he confessed to someone he could talk to.

Littlefoot could tell that Balto was sorry for what he did and wanted to help him. "Balto why don't you go and tell everyone the truth?" that got Balto's attention. "The grownups would go easy on you if they knew it was an accident."

Balto thought about it but his answer was, "I'm sorry Littlefoot but I can't." Littlefoot gave him a questionable look. "I can't because I'm afraid the other dinosaurs will give me the same reaction as you did." Balto did the best to make Littlefoot understand. "I'm afraid that once they see me that they'll think I'm a dangerous creature of some sort."

Littlefoot felt sorry for Balto. Then he got an idea. "Hey Balto how about you just tell my grandparents. I'm sure they'll help you with this." he said thinking it was a good idea.

Balto thought it over. "I don't know Littlefoot." he replied.

"Don't worry Balto my grandparents are the greatest longnecks in the valley." Littlefoot was trying his best to help Balto. "I'm sure they understand if you explain to them that it was an accident."

Balto thought long and hard about this and his final answer was, "Alright lets go."

Littlefoot was excited to hear that and led the way. When they left the forest, Balto was given the opportunity to see more of the valley's beauty. However the one thing Balto was glad about was that he made a new friend. Even though they just met, Balto felt that he could trust Littlefoot. Also Littlefoot kind of reminded Balto of someone, but he couldn't put his paw on it. In moments Littlefoot led Balto in an area where two elderly longneck were grazing on a tree. As Littlefoot ran over to them, Balto started to have that nervous feeling again. What if they didn't like him or think he was dangerous, but Littlefoot said they were kind and caring so he approached them.

When Littlefoot came up to his grandparents he greeted them the usual way. "Hi Grandma, Grandpa."

Both of his grandparents stopped eating to speak with their grandson. "Ah Littlefoot your back already?" asked Grandpa.

"Did you have fun with your friends?" ask Grandma.

Littlefoot stuttered a little. "Well kinda."

"Well you can tell us all about it after…" Grandpa stopped what he was saying when he noticed Balto approaching them. "Littlefoot who's that behind you?"

Balto then stopped in his place not wanting to provoke the longnecks in anyway. Littlefoot saw this and decided to help him out.

"This is my new friend, Balto." Littlefoot informed. "Balto these are my grandparents."

In seconds, Balto found the courage to say, "Hello."

"Hello." both of Littlefoot's grandparents said curious about Balto.

It took awhile for anyone to say anything. "So Littlefoot where did you meet Balto?" Grandpa ask.

"I met him in the forest." Littlefoot answered. "I was looking for the thief on my own then Balto saved my life."

"Saved you?" Grandma said shocked to hear her grandson was in any danger. "What happened Littlefoot?"

Littlefoot took a deep breath. "Well I was climbing down a cliff and I fell." he paused. "But Balto caught me, if it wasn't for him I'd probably be dead."

Littlefoot's grandparents were frighten to hear that he had almost died, but they were thankful that Balto was there to save him.

"Well whoever you are I'm thankful that you saved our grandson." said Grandpa. Hearing that made Balto feel better about facing up to what he did. "Just one question though." Now the good feeling was gone. "I don't mean to be rude, but what are you exactly?"

Balto then took his time to explain everything to them. He told them everything he told Littlefoot and more. He told them he was a wolfdog a creature from the future. That he somehow got sent to the realm of the dinosaurs. Also how he didn't know how to get back home to his family.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry for what happened to you Balto." Grandpa said truthfully. "Well I guess it's only fair that you stay here in the Great Valley until you can find your way back.

Balto was happy to hear that. "Thank you sir you're too kind." he said as he felt that he warmed up to them.

"No thanks are necessary Balto." Said Grandma. "You saved our grandson it is the least we could do."

Balto smiled knowing that he earned the trust of Littlefoot's grandparents. However Balto had an issue to talk with them about, but was afraid of what they would think of him. Though it was an issue that Balto had to discuss he just didn't know how to say it. Littlefoot noticed and decided to help out.

"Grandpa the reason Balto came here to meet you was because he wanted to talk to you about something."

"Really what is it?" Grandpa asked.

Balto took a deep breath. "I… took the treestars." Grandma and Grandpa gasped. "It was an accident I didn't mean to steal them honest." Balto then told them everything that happened. Balto was hoping that Littlefoot's grandparents would understand and help him. "The reason I came was because Littlefoot said you two could help me with this."

Grandma and Grandpa look at each other and then Grandpa spoke. "Well Balto, Grandma and I believe you, but our word won't be enough to convince the grownups." Balto puts his head down. "However we can setup a meeting at Council Rock for you to admit what you did was wrong, and hopefully the rainbow face will find it in his heart to forgive you." Balto's spirits rose back up again when he heard that.

"Until then please feel free to enjoy the valley." Said Grandma.

"Thank you." Balto said feeling better.

"No thanks are necessary Balto." said Grandpa. " As Grandma said it is the least we could do saving our grandson."

Littlefoot was glad to hear this. "Grandpa is it okay if I show Balto around the valley."

"Of course Littlefoot but be careful." said Grandpa.

"Alright come on Balto lets go."

Littlefoot led Balto all around the valley. Balto got to see all the beauty this valley had to offer, and he was impressed. Balto has never been in a place like this before; it was amazing. They had been to Council Rock, to thundering falls, and the great plains. Balto was truly amazed by everything he saw. It was all simply amazing.

"This valley is amazing Littlefoot." said Balto "Thank you for showing me around."

Littlefoot smiled. "Well that's what friends do for each other." after he said that Littlefoot remembered something. "Oh no."

"What's wrong?"

"It's my friends; I promised them that I'll meet them in the tall grass." Littlefoot informed him. "I better go before they think I'm not going to show up." Littlefoot headed to the tall grass, but noticed Balto wasn't coming with him. Littlefoot didn't want Balto to feel that he was being left out. In fact Littlefoot felt that he had a connection with Balto that he couldn't understand. "Hey Balto do you want to come play with me and my friends?"

Balto was surprised to hear that. No one has ever asked him if he could come play before. Of course his answer was yes, and Littlefoot happily led him to the tall grass. When they got there Balto saw four different type of dinosaurs that Littlefoot said were his friends. He saw a threehorn, a duckbill, a flyer, and a spiketail. Balto could have found Littlefoot's friends unusual since they were different types of dinosaurs, but he made friends that weren't his kind so he didn't care. Although he was a little bit nervous of meeting them since he didn't know what they would think of him. When he saved Littlefoot the response he got was him running away, but Littlefoot did come back to thank him. What will be the response of these new dinosaurs kids if he just walks up to them.

Littlefoot could tell that Balto was nervous. "Balto are you coming?" he asked.

Balto then snapped out of his thoughts. "Um…yeah I guess I'm a bit nervous that's all." he said.

"Don't worry I'm sure my friends will like you." Littlefoot replied.

After saying that Littlefoot made his way to his friends with Balto following. Littlefoot's friends were busy playing to even notice him at first, but as soon as they did they rushed over to greet him.

"Hi guys." said Littlefoot as he walked over to his friends.

"It's about time." said Cera. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry I sort of ran into someone." Littlefoot answered as he moved over to show everyone Balto. "Everyone this is Balto, Balto these are my friends."

No one said a thing after that. They just stared at Balto as if he was a ghost. I mean they never seen a creature like him before. Even though Littlefoot trusted him they still had their doubts. Cera expectedly didn't like Balto. She didn't know why she just didn't like this guy. Balto and Littlefoot were a little nervous with this awkward silence, so Balto took his chances.

"Um hi. Littlefoot tells me that you guy are very good friends." that was the only thing he could think of to say.

Still none of Littlefoot's friends said anything. Balto was getting the feeling that he wasn't welcome. Then after a minute or so Spike walked up to get a better look at this new creature. Spike sniffed Balto for a few seconds. After sensing no danger coming from him, Spike started licking Balto's face. Littlefoot felt relived that one of his friends likes his new friend. Petrie and Ducky seemed to be warming up to Balto when they saw Spike licking his face, but Cera still didn't like him one bit. Balto was just focused on Spike who was still licking him.

"He's very friendly guy isn't he?" Balto chuckled as Spike was still licking him.

"Balto this is Spike." Littlefoot informed him. "He's a spiketail."

When Spike was done licking his face Balto asked, "Can Spike talk?"

"No he's never been able to talk."

"He said my name once he did, he did." Ducky replied as she walked up closer to Balto.

"Oh well what's your name then?" Balto asked looking down at the young swimmer.

"My name's Ducky." she answered as she got on Spikes head. "I'm a swimmer yep, yep, yep."

After that Petrie flew up to introduce himself. "Hi Balto my name Petrie. Me a flyer." He said showing off his wings.

Balto was quit impressed with Littlefoot's friends, but one he felt didn't like him at all, Cera. "So who's your friend over there?" he asked Littlefoot.

"That's Cera." Littlefoot answered. "She's a threehorn, so she can be a bit stubborn at times."

"I heard that!" Cera shouted as she made her way up to Balto and the rest of her friends. "Anyway what are you and where did you come from and why are you here?" she asked as if interrogating him.

Balto took his time and begin tell them everything he told Littlefoot and his grandparents. That he was a wolf dog and what they were. He also told them that he came from the future, and he didn't know how to get back. The only thing he didn't mention was that he was the one who stole the treestars. Him and Littlefoot decided not to tell them until the meeting at Council Rock the next day. However besides that Littlefoot's friends were amazed about what they learned. They couldn't believe they were standing in front of a creature that wasn't from this time period.

"You really from future Balto?" asked Petrie.

Balto answered by nodding his head.

"You still didn't tell us why you're here in the first place." said Cera.

Balto didn't know how to answer that, but before he could say anything Littlefoot jumped in. "Oh come on Cera. Balto needs a place to stay until he gets home, and the Great Valley is the safest place to stay."

Cera wanted to keep up the argument, but decided not to. After that Littlefoot and his friends went back to their games. Of course Balto was invited to play, and he made the games fun. The first game they played was tag which Balto was great at since he was faster than any of them, and remained the longest one to not get tagged. Although he was kind enough to let his new friends tag him on purpose. The next game they played was hide and seek which Balto was also good at when it came to looking for everyone, but when it came to hiding well he really doesn't blend in with anything in the Great Valley. When it got late the parents of the dinosaur children called their kids back to sleep for the night. One by one the kids went to their nest until Balto and Littlefoot remained, but it wasn't long before Littlefoot was called by his grandparents.

"I have to go." Littlefoot said to Balto. "Thanks for playing with me and my friends, Balto."

"You're welcome." Balto replied. "And thank you Littlefoot for showing me around the valley."

Littlefoot let out a "Goodbye!" before going to his grandparents.

Balto went back to his cave to stayed the night again. Balto still couldn't believe all that happened in one day of staying in the valley. First he was accused of stealing, saved a young dinosaur, became friends with that dinosaur, became friends with his grandparents, and became friends with his friends. This was such a weird day, but Balto wasn't complaining. He just hoped that when he had to confess at Council Rock that all the dinosaurs would understand it was an accident, so he could stay in the valley peacefully. Before Balto went to sleep he tried to think of how he could get back home. With no hint as to how, Balto decided to drift away in his sleep and worry about it another day.

**End of Chapter 2**

**A/N: Well there's chapter two everyone. Just to let you all know that the rest of the chapters probably won't be as long as this. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story so far, and don't forget to send me some reviews. Next chapter Balto goes to court that might be interesting.**


	3. The Trial

**Land Before Time: The Time of Wolves**

**Disclaimer: Balto and the Land Before Time are like one of my favorite movies, so I thought to give this story a shot. On a side note I don't own any of the characters except the main sharptooth.**

**Summery: Following up from the last chapter. Balto is going to Council Rock to be judged on what he's done. What will be the verdict? Find out.**

**Rating: K+**

**Author's Notes: This story takes place after the third Balto and the fifth Land Before Time movie. Enjoy.**

**Genre: Adventure/Friendship**

**Chapter 3: The Trial**

It was morning back in the Great Valley and today all of it's inhabitance were at Council Rock. Council Rock was a place that had a rock formation that resemble the Roman Coliseum. The rock formation formed a circle with the opening looking like it should have a giant door on it. As I was saying was that all the dinosaurs were there. Reason was that the thief that stole the rainbow face's treestars decided to fess up to what he did. Now the dinosaurs gathered on the stairs of Council Rock to judge him on his actions. Littlefoot was already there while his grandparents went to get Balto. At this time Littlefoot went to find his friends to tell them what they should expect. Moments later Littlefoot found his friends and went over to say hi to them, and they did the same. It didn't take long to realize that Balto wasn't with him.

"So where's your weird looking friend?" asked Cera in a mocking way.

Littlefoot ignored her and decided that it was time to tell them. When he did he didn't leave out any detail. All he hoped was that his friends would understand.

"Ha! l knew there was something I didn't like about that guy." Cera said feeling proud of herself.

Littlefoot signed since he thought that would be her response. "Come on Cera it was an accident." he said. "Besides Balto saved my life, so he's not that bad."

Cera made a huff. "Yeah right I bet that the only reason he saved you was so you would go easy on him." she said making Balto seem like the bad guy.

"That's not true!" Littlefoot shouted. He hasn't had an outburst like that since Cera said his mom was dumb. "Listen, Balto is more then a hero he's my friend, and if he says it was an accident then I believe him." Littlefoot didn't know why he was defending Balto like this. He guessed that since Balto was different and the only one of his kind here that he needed someone to turn to, and Littlefoot wanted to be that person.

After a minute of silence Petrie decided to speak. "Well if you trust Balto, Littlefoot then me trust him too." he said.

"I trust him too yep, yep, yep." said Ducky. "Spike also trusts Balto." Spike responded with a nod.

Cera lost the argument again. Minutes later Littlefoot's grandparents came with Balto walking by their side. When they came everyone stared at Balto not knowing what he was. Some of the dinosaurs thought he could be some new species of some sort while others thought that he was a freak of nature. Littlefoot hoped that the dinosaurs would listen to what Balto had to say. Balto felt sick to his stomach when he noticed that all the dinosaurs were staring at him. One of the dinosaurs he could tell was glaring at him was a middle-age threehorn that Balto could tell was Cera's father. Moments after Balto stepped into the middle of Council Rock Littlefoot's grandpa came up to speak.

"My friends." he said. "Today I have called you all here for two reasons." he paused to make sure Balto was ready; he was. "First we are here because the thief from yesterday has decided to reveal himself, and because I would like to introduce a new member to the valley."

At that time Balto came forward. "Hi everyone." he took his time before continuing. "My name is Balto and I'm a wolfdog." he paused again to find the right things to say. "I came to the Great Valley two days ago, and I know this next part will sound ridiculous and hard to believe but you all deserve to know anyway. I originally came from the future and…"

"Now wait a minute." Mr. Threehorn interrupted as he walked to the middle of Council Rock. "Now it one thing we are allowing a complete stranger in the valley, but it's another for that stranger trying to fill our head with nonsense like being from the future." he huffed. "What makes you think you can say something so ridicules as that."

"It's not nonsense I'm really from the future." Balto informed which made all the dinosaurs to talk among themselves about it. Then Balto thought it was time to tell them the truth. "The other reason I'm here is because I took the treestars yesterday."

Everyone started to talk to each other about this. This newcomer that they just met told them he was from the future and stole the treestars. Most thought this couldn't be possible while others thought otherwise. Then they discussed about him steeling the treestars. They started to wonder if this guy could be trusted at all. These conversations could have lasted for hours if it wasn't for Mr. Threehorn. Stomping his foot as hard as he could.

"Quite!" Everyone did what they were told. "Now listen here you little… what ever you are…, we don't like a thief here, and we certainly don't like a thief that thinks they can get away with it by saying something so stupid like they are from the future." he marched up as if saying Balto is guilty and a liar.

Balto was getting nervous about where this was going, so Grandpa decided to stand up for him. "Now Threehorn I think you're being unfair. You're not even giving Balto a chance to explain himself." what Grandpa said worked since Mr. Threehorn gave out a huff and kept quite.

Balto was given another opportunity. "Listen I known what you're thinking but I'm really from the future, and I could honestly care less if you believe me or not; because I'm not here to decuss that." Balto stated as got everyone's attention. "The reason I came here was because I wanted to take responsibility for what I did."

Everyone stayed silent after that. Balto seemed very determined to prove his innocence's, but they needed to be sure about it. For a while no one said anything for the past few minutes, but the silence didn't last.

"Well this is a very interesting meeting we have here."

Everyone turned to the opening of Council Rock to see three different longnecks coming in. The one leading them was a mildly old longneck that had yellow scars around his neck and over his eyes. He's the self proclaimed prophet of the Great Valley, Jiao. The other two longnecks were his brothers Bao and Liang. Jiao and his brothers used to be normal longnecks that would heal wanderers as well as give wisdom to others. That is until they came to the Great Valley. Once there Jiao started claiming that he was granted the power to sense and talk to the spirit of the sun, the moon, and valley itself. Whether this was true or not no one knew. Littlefoot and his friends were afraid of him since the thought of him having these powers was creepy. The gangs parent's didn't believe in Jiao's powers while others had their own opinion. Balto had a strange feeling coming from Jiao. He didn't know what it was, but whatever it is he just didn't like it.

"Jiao?" said Grandpa. "This is unexpected. You never come to any of our meetings."

"True, but I thought that I can make an exception." Jiao replied as he made his way to the middle of Council Rock to meet Balto. "I hear that the newest member in the valley is from the future. How interesting it is to meet you."

"Um thanks… I guess." said Balto. Even though what Jiao said and how he said it was kind, they sent chills down Balto's spine. Just by the looks in his eyes Balto was reminded of his enemy Steele, and if this guy was like Steele then everything he just said meant nothing at all.

"Not that I'm complaining that you're here Jiao, but why are you here?" asked Grandpa.

Jiao turned to Grandpa. "I'm glad you asked." he then turned to the rest of the valley resident. "Dinosaurs of the Great Valley I have come to deliver a message from the Valley itself." Everyone wondered what it was. "I must warn you that the vision I had is very disturbing as well as sickening..."

"Would you just get on with it you old cook?" Mr. Threehorn interrupted.

"I saw that there will be death and destruction that will come on our Great Valley." Jiao announced as everyone's expression turned to fear. "I don't know when or how it happens, but I do know what will causes it." Jiao then turned to stare at Balto. "The spirit of the Great Valley told me that the destruction of our home would be caused by someone who does not belong. I have reason to believe that this... fuzz face might have something to do with it."

"Hey wait a minute." Balto said apalled by what Jiao was trying to say. "I don't know who you are, but what makes you think that I would be capable of destroying an entire valley?"

"It's not me that thinks this." said Jiao with his voice still calm as if he didn't care. "As I said it's the Great Valley itself that told me that the valley would be destroyed by someone that doesn't belong." then Jiao walked around Balto. "If what you say is true and you're from the future then technically you don't belong here at all."

All the dinosaurs thought that some of what Jiao said made sense. If Balto was from the future then he didn't belong here. Although some didn't know what to believe, Littlefoot felt worried by what Jiao was trying to do. Whatever it was it was to make Balto look like the bad guy, but why would he do this?

Mr. Threehorn however had no idea what Jiao was doing. "So what are you trying to say?" he asked.

"It's simple really." Jiao said facing the valley residents again. "All we have to do is get rid of the fuzz face."

Balto gasped when he heard that. "Are you seriously saying you'll just banish me just because of some vision you had?"

"Banishment?" Jiao repeated to himself. "Well that's one way to do it."

Littlefoot and the gang were surprised by what Jiao was suggesting. Banishment was one thing, but what Jiao was saying that they should kill Balto for no reason. Not even the gang's parents wanted to be involved in such a thing. Balto didn't know why this guy wanted to do this to him. First he's accused of steeling treestars, and now he's being accused of being the one who destroys the Great Valley. This was getting out of hand.

"Now Jiao you know the law." Grandpa said trying to defend Balto. "We are not suppose to banish anyone from the valley unless they are guilty of a serious crime, and we never promote such violence unless extremely necessary like fighting sharpteeth."

Mr. Threehorn then approached. "Don't forget longneck, that this creature has already admitted that he stole treestars." he stated.

"Yes but Balto was brave enough to come up to confess what he did."

Suddenly Grandpa, Mr. Threehorn, and Jiao were getting into a heated argument. Balto couldn't believe how far this was going so quickly. One of the dinosaurs wanted to help him, one wanted to convict him, and other wanted to kill him. This was too much for one person to take. Balto had to end this before anyone got hurt or something.

"Hey!" he shouted but no one heard him. "HEY!" that time they heard, and stopped arguing. "Mr. Longneck I'm thankful that you helped me out this far, but is it okay if I just tell them what I want to tell them?"

"Why of course Balto." answered Grandpa.

Then Balto went back to the middle of Council Rock and faced the dinosaurs. "Listen everyone." he started. "Two days ago I traveled a long way to get here. When I came into the valley during the night I realized that I hadn't eaten anything that entire day. The first thing I was able to find was that bush of treestars." he paused and faced the rainbow face from the other day. "All I have to say is that if I knew those treestars belonged to you I wouldn't have taken them, and I'm sorry that I did."

Balto waited for a reply from the rainbow face. Actually everyone waited for a reply; was he going to judge Balto innocent or guilty? Everyone stayed silent to hear his answer.

"Well…" the rainbow face started still thinking of his answer. "Since it was an accident I think I can let you off the hook this time." he answered.

Balto, Littlefoot, and the others were glad with his answer. Some of the dinosaurs were wondering if it was a good idea, but since it was an accident then they can't convict him. Grandma and Grandpa were also happy for Balto as well feeling that they done a good deed for him. Mr. Threehorn felt that Balto should at least be a little bit punished for what he did; he still didn't like him. Jiao felt Balto still didn't belong here and thought he should leave the Great Valley. However it didn't matter what any of them thought, Balto was declared innocent of all charges. After that Littlefoot and his friends ran down to Balto congratulate him.

"Balto." Littlefoot said as he approached him. "I'm so glad to hear that you won't be guilty for what you did."

Balto gave a smirk. "Thank you Littlefoot."

While Littlefoot and his friends were congratulating Balto, Jiao went over to the rainbow face to discuss the verdict. "Now my friend are you sure that you would let this creature off so easy? After all those treestars were meant for you and your mate."

"Now Jiao I don't care about what crazy visions you had." said the rainbow face. "Besides since this was an accident I must let him go."

Balto overheard everything they said. He found himself wondering why Jiao hated him so much. I mean he just met the guy and he's suggesting that he kill Balto. Who does this guy think he is for saying to kill the newcomer because he's different? Luckily Littlefoot's grandparents came up to defend Balto.

"Jiao what the rainbow face said is true." said Grandpa.

"Yes now why don't we just go on with our day?" replied Grandma.

At that time Mr. Threehorn came up to express his opinion. "Well I for one don't believe in any of Jiao's visions either." he said. "But I also feel that this Balto might bring trouble to the Great Valley. You just better keep an eye on him just in case." after saying that Mr. Threehorn walked off.

When Balto heard this he felt a little bit concerned. Mr. Threehorn had a scary tone in his voice, but Balto could handle that. Jiao on the other hand didn't have a tone, but his eyes spoke louder then his words. Just by looking in his eyes, Balto could tell that this guy had something in store for him. The sooner Balto got away from him the better.

"Balto?" said Littlefoot snapping him back to reality. "Come on Balto lets go play."

"Oh um… okay. What do you guys want to do?"

"How about we go to the bubbling mud?" suggested Ducky.

Everyone agreed to that and went on their way. Littlefoot was about to run off until he noticed Jiao was talking with his brothers, and it looked like whatever he was saying was bad news. Littlefoot who was curious went over to hear what they were saying.

"Brother what are we going to do with this creature?" asked his brother Bao

"Yes what if your vision comes true?" asked his other brother Liang.

Jiao then silenced his brother so he could speak. "Don't worry my brothers." he assured them. "I have promised that I would do whatever it took to protect the Great Valley. I will not allow that fuzz face to destroy our valley even if I must take care of him myself."

Littlefoot froze when he heard that. Jiao was still considering killing Balto for no good reason what so ever. Littlefoot was wondering why Jiao hated Balto so much? It wasn't fair that he would try to get rid of Balto just because of some vision, but knowing Jiao, he would try his hardest to make people believe him and his cause. With that in mind, Littlefoot ran off to catch up to his friends. At the bubbling mud Littlefoot's friends were all playing around in it. Balto was the only one not in the mud because he didn't want to get his fur dirty. When Littlefoot came, Balto turned to acknowledge him.

"Well there you are Littlefoot." said Balto. "What took you so long?"

"Oh nothing I just tripped and fell that's all." Littlefoot answered.

Balto could tell that what Littlefoot said was a lie, but decided not to get into it. "Well then I hope you're okay."

With that said Littlefoot joined his friends in the mud. He was having fun until he realized Balto wasn't joining them. "Balto would you like to come and play too?"

Balto thought about it for a sec. "Um no thanks Littlefoot you and your friends have fun."

"Oh come on it's fun."

"Ah just leave him alone Littlefoot." said Cera who was getting annoyed.

Littlefoot felt disappointed that Balto didn't want to play. Suddenly Littlefoot hatched a plan to get Balto into the bubbling mud. He raised his tail and struck the mud causing the mud to hit Balto in the face. Balto wiped the mud off his face and looked at Littlefoot.

"Oh I'll get you for that!" said Balto as he happily jumped into the mud.

During that time they were all splashing each other for hours. Then they played tag again which was hard because of all the mud. However it was still fun none the less. They all had a good laugh and a great time as well. After a while though, Spike got out of the mud and went over to eat. Soon after he got out everyone else did as they shook themselves clean. Balto though made short of a mess when he shook clean which got mud on everyone; this gave him a scold from Cera. He apologized for that little mishap and they got on with their day. They then went off to the field where they go to tell stories. There, Littlefoot and his friends told Balto about the time him and his friend met; as well as finding the Great Valley. They also told him of the other adventures they had in the valley, the Mysterous Beyond, the Land of Mist, and the Big Water. Balto was a bit surprised that they even befriended a sharptooth once.

"Wow." said Balto after he heard all their stories. "Those were some adventures you guys had. You're lucky you weren't hurt."

"Of course we weren't hurt. We're not babies!" said Cera taking Balto's complement as an insult.

"I never said that." Balto replied.

"Come on Cera why are you acting like this with Balto?" Littlefoot asked her. "He's done nothing wrong to us, so can you please stop picking on him?"

Cera didn't reply to that. Balto was wondering why Cera didn't like him so much. He remembered about when the people of Nome didn't like him because he was half wolf. Now he's in a place where his kind shouldn't exist. Maybe that's why she didn't like him, but there could be a lot of reasons that he didn't know about. Not wanting to think so much about it, Balto went back to what he and his friends were talking about.

"You ever have great adventures too, Balto?" asked Petrie.

Balto answered that question honestly. "Well yeah. I've had a few adventures."

The gang was very surprised to hear that. "Really?" said Ducky. "Can you tell us some of your adventures?"

"I don't think I should right now."

"Come on Balto can you at least tell us one of your adventures?" ask Littlefoot.

Before Balto could start the gang's parents called out for their kids to come to bed. Looks like the story would have to wait another day. After everyone said their goodbyes they went off to the nest. Balto went back to his cave to get a good night sleep. When he got there he laid his head down and went to sleep. Thirty minutes in his sleep, Balto heard someone coming over and whoever it was he was big. Balto looked up to see that it was Grandpa who was coming.

"Oh Mr. Longneck it's you."

"Hello Balto." said Grandpa. "Sorry if I woke you up."

"Don't worry about it sir." Balto replied. He then started to wonder something. "Not to be rude, but why are you here?"

"Well Balto I'm here because of Littlefoot." Grandpa answered which got Balto a little curious. "You see Balto, Littlefoot told Grandma and I that he was worried about you." that raised even more questions for Balto. "Littlefoot overheard Jiao talking with his brothers about you, and lets just say after hearing them, Littlefoot was scared for you."

Now it was all clear to Balto. "Oh for a second there I thought something bad happened to him." he said. "So what should I do about this whole Jiao thing then?"

"Well Balto, Grandma and I have thought of something." Grandpa stated as he made sure he had Balto's full attention. "Balto, Grandma and I were considering if you could stay with us while you're here."

Balto gave it a thought. "Thanks Mr. Longneck, but I don't want to be a burden."

"Nonsense Balto, Grandma and I would be honored to have you stay with us." replied Grandpa. "Besides Littlefoot likes you, and we would gladly help you anyway we can to get you home."

Balto knew that he lost this battle. "Thanks Mr. Longneck." he said. "This is the nicest thing anyone here has done for me. I don't know how to repay you."

"You don't have to repay me Balto." said Grandpa. "Also since you're staying with us you don't have to call me by that anymore. You can call me Grandpa for now on."

"Thank you Mr… I mean Grandpa."

Balto and Grandpa then went off to Grandpa's nest. When they got there they saw that Grandma and Littlefoot were already asleep. Feeling tired they both went to the nest to sleep. Grandpa went off to sleep next to Grandma. Balto didn't know where to sleep at first, but he then thought to go sleep next to Littlefoot. He felt happy being next to Littlefoot. In a way Littlefoot reminded Balto of his own son. Littlefoot was kind and caring like Kodi; which means when Balto leaves he'll have to say his biggest goodbye. Now though he had to get some sleep.

**End of Chapter 3**

**A/N: Well that was chapter three; sorry to keep you all waiting. Also to let you know that Jiao and his brothers don't belong to me. They belong to Dark Side of the World; who said I can borrow them. Anyway keep an eye on these guys because they will cause trouble for Balto later on in the story. So is the Horned Sharptooth, but he won't be showing up for quit awhile. Also don't forget to review me on this.**


	4. Learning Curves

**Land Before Time: The Time of Wolves**

**Disclaimer: Balto and the Land Before Time are like one of my favorite movies, so I thought to give this story a shot. On a side note I don't own any of the characters except the main sharptooth.**

**Summary: The trial is over, but the story continues. Now Balto tries to tell the gang his stories and tell them about the future. However Balto is being harassed by the other dinosaurs, and a lot of other troubles happen. This is going to turn out as one of those bad days.**

**Rating: K+**

**Author's Notes: This story takes place after the third Balto and the fifth Land Before Time movie. Enjoy.**

**Genre: Adventure/Friendship**

**Chapter 4: Learning Curves**

It was now morning after the trail. Everything was calm and peaceful while the sun was rising in the sky. The first in the valley to wake up was Littlefoot. When Littlefoot woke up he noticed something fuzzy was sleeping next to him. He looked to see that it was Balto who was sleeping right next to him. Littlefoot was wondering what was Balto doing here, and when did he get here in the first place. He didn't have to wait very long to find out since Balto was starting to wake up as well. Balto woke up with a huge yawn and then turned to Littlefoot.

"Good morning Littlefoot." he said.

"Good morning Balto." said Littlefoot who still had a question on his mind. "Hey Balto I was wondering what are you doing here?"

"Well it was all your grandpa's idea." Balto answered as he started to stretch. "He said you were worried about me because you overheard something Jiao said, so your grandpa thought it would be best if I stayed here with you and your family until I leave."

"Oh well that does explain everything." Littlefoot stated to himself. "Who know it might be fun with you living here."

"I guess it might be." Balto chuckled over Littlefoot's enthusiasm. _"The joy that comes from being young. After all those adventures and the emotional trauma he endured over his mother's death it's good to see he's still a kid at heart."_ after almost getting lost in his thoughts , Balto started to wonder something. "Say Littlefoot what exactly did Jiao say to get you so worried?"

Littlefoot's smile faded when he heard that question. "Well you see Balto..." Littlefoot hesitated a moment before he could fully answer. "He said something along the lines of he wouldn't allow you to do anything that would destroy the Great Valley even if he had to take care of you himself." Balto took in everything Littlefoot was saying to him before he continued. "I thought he was planning on hurting you."

"Really?" Littlefoot simply nodded in response. "Well Littlefoot I don't think it's anything to get worked up about." Balto knew that what he was saying wasn't true. After yesterday's events he had no doubt that Jiao could be ruthless, but he just wanted to reassure Littlefoot.

"But Balto you don't know Jiao like most of us do!" Littlefoot cried out. "You have no idea how persistent or persuasive he could be. You don't what he's willing to do when trying to get other to see his views and think he's right about certain things."

Balto sighed when he heard that._ "Looks like Jiao has already set it in people's minds that he's willing to show that he means business. Reminds me more of Steele every day."_ Balto then turned to Littlefoot and in a calm voice said, "Listen Littlefoot the thing is, is that I have dealt with people like Jiao before back home. Believe me I know what he's like." Balto noticed that Littlefoot was looking at him with concern in his eyes. "But after yesterday I honestly want nothing to do with him, so why don't we drop the topic."

"Okay."

"Oh and Littlefoot." Littlefoot stopped getting up to listen to Balto. "Thank you. I do appreciate your concern."

With that said and done, Balto and Littlefoot went off to a nearby bush to have some breakfast. They both ate the treestars until they were both full for the morning. After which they decided to go back to the nest to talk about how Balto's day in the valley was so far.

"So Balto other than the whole... you know what; how are you liking the Great Valley so far?" asked Littlefoot.

"Oh its amazing Littlefoot; more then I expected." Balto answered. "The one thing that I like is how the sun brightens the entire valley."

Littlefoot then looked at Balto in a questionable way. What did he say brightened the Great Valley? It took Balto awhile to realize what he just did wrong. He forgot that in this time period the dinosaurs had their own names for thing such as the sun was called the Bright Circle instead. He then had to think of an explanation of what he just said.

"Um Balto what's the sun?" Littlefoot asked still trying to figure out what he meant.

Balto thought about his words carefully. "Well Littlefoot the sun is what the Bright Circle will be called in the future." he said hoping Littlefoot understood.

"Oh." Littlefoot replied getting fascinated with Balto's custom. "Are there other things that have different names in the future?"

"I'm pretty sure." Balto replied. "For example the smoking mountains are called volcanoes, the Night Circle is the moon, and the Big Water is the ocean. If I remember correctly in the future people have even came up with their own names for different types of dinosaurs."

"But why do people in your time come up with these different names for things?" Littlefoot ask more curious about the ways of the future. "What's wrong with the words we use?"

"I'm not entirely sure Littlefoot." Balto answered. "As far as I know that's how it's always been."

Littlefoot was amazed by what he was learning. He couldn't believe how different things were in the future. He wanted to learn more, but for now that would have to wait. Moments later Littlefoot's grandparents woke up and greeted both him and Balto. After which they went off to graze with the other grownups. Littlefoot and Balto then decided to go meet the rest of the gang. Their plan to meet them suddenly turned into a race of sorts in which Balto was in the lead. However Balto did hold back a little so that Littlefoot could catch up a bit. Still Balto won the race, but he and Littlefoot had a good time while doing it.

"Wow Balto you're really fast." said Littlefoot amazed be Balto's remarkable speed.

"Thanks Littlefoot." Balto replied. "You should see me going at full speed."

"You mean you're faster than that?"

Balto nodded. "Haven't lost a race yet."

Soon after their race, Littlefoot and Balto met up with the rest of the gang and went to go play. Although no matter where they went some of the grownups nearby mumbled to each other their thoughts of Balto. It seemed like what Jiao said at the trial was getting through to some of the dinosaurs. Every time there were dinosaurs nearby, Balto could easily overhear what they were saying with his sensitive ears. They would say things like, "Look there's that thief from the future." or, "Let's hope he doesn't destroy the Great Valley like Jiao said." and mainly, "Why are we allowing this freak to stay here?" Balto was used to this kind of criticism from his early days in Nome. What Balto couldn't get used to was the fact that some of the dinosaurs believed what Jiao was saying. In fact, what was it that makes Jiao think such a way toward Balto so much? If he only knew.

"Balto!" shouted Littlefoot getting his attention. "Come on lets go play."

Balto snapped out of his thoughts and went back to the others. This time they went into the forest to play hide and seek. Like last time Balto was good at finding them, but wasn't good at hiding at all. Still it was fun it say the least. The fun could've lasted until he reached a spot where some grownups were grazing, and they saw the dinosaur kids playing with Balto and started to talk about him. Little did they know that Balto could hear them even if they were twenty feet away from him.

"Look there he is again." said a clubtail.

"What is he still doing here?" asked a threehorn. "We don't want him here, so why does he stay?"

"I hear that those two elderly longnecks are taking care of him until he can get home." said a duckbill.

"Well the sooner the better if you ask Me." the threehorn replied. "I still think we should just run him out before he gets the chance to destroy the valley."

The grownups went on mumbling other thing among themselves about Balto. Balto felt a little down about all of this. He did nothing wrong, yet everyone was considering him to be the bad guy all because of what Jiao said of his vision. Since he did grow up with this kind of treatment for most of his life he's somewhat used to it. At least he's lucky to have friends here at all. However one key difference was that in Nome he was persecuted simply for being half wolf and possibly dangerous, but here he's being persecuted for something he hasn't done yet and wasn't going to do. It was enough to put a damper on what Balto was hoping to be a good day with his new friends.

"Found you." Balto turned to realize Littlefoot found him in his hiding place. Littlefoot then noticed Balto didn't seem happy. "Balto are you okay?"

"Yes Littlefoot I'm fine." he said but Littlefoot could tell he was lying. "Hey I'm going to go for a quick walk to the Thundering Falls for a quick drink." Balto of course noticed that Littlefoot seem concerned. "Don't worry Littlefoot nothing's wrong. You and your friends have fun; I'll be back in a moment." after saying that Balto walked off.

Littlefoot just watched Balto walking off wondering what happened. Was Balto upset about something? Whatever it was it made Littlefoot worry for his new friend. Littlefoot still felt a bond between him and Balto like if they were brothers or something, and it made Littlefoot a little upset to see him sad. Soon after Balto left Littlefoot's friends came over.

"Littlefoot where's Balto going?" asked Petrie.

"I don't know." Littlefoot answered trying to figure things out. "He does seem upset though."

"Oh who needs that guy anyway?" Cera said. Unlike everyone else she didn't care that Balto was gone.

"Cera!" shouted Ducky.

"What? I'm just saying that there's no point in him staying here." Cera replied. "It's obvious that he doesn't belong here, so why doesn't he just go back where he came from and not come back?"

"Because Cera he doesn't remember how he got here." Littlefoot said still trying to defend Balto. "Until he does the least we could do is make him feel comfortable here in the valley."

"But Littlefoot he's not even one of us." Cera argued.

"I don't care." Littlefoot replied. "Balto's my friend and I'll do what I can to help him." then Littlefoot ran off to Balto. Not long after that, Littlefoot's friends followed him.

* * *

At the Thundering Falls, Balto was there getting a drink. While he was there, Balto was also thinking of his day in the valley. Why was it that all these dinosaurs were judging him like this? Even while he was getting a drink he could overhear the dinosaurs nearby talking about him behind his back. The only thing that would make this worse was if Jiao was here.

"Balto?"

Balto turned around to see it was Littlefoot's grandparents who called him. "Oh Grandma, Grandpa it's you." he said.

"Hello Balto." said Grandpa. "What are you doing here? We thought you were with Littlefoot and the others."

"I just came here to get a drink." replied Balto. "I also just wanted to be alone."

"Is something wrong?" asked Grandma.

"It's just that… I don't know." Balto then thought of what to say. "It's just that ever since Jiao came in and said all those things about me everyone here's been acting like everything he's saying is true." Littlefoot's grandparents felt sorry for Balto mainly because they know that Jiao had a number of residents who believed in his 'abilities' and his words about Balto would get their attention. "I hear what they say about me; how I should leave the valley before I do something to it. I did nothing wrong but everyone here looks at me like I'm a monster." he paused for a second. "I don't know what I'm going to do." Balto then put his head down. "And here I thought it would be hard enough living here being what I am."

"Don't worry about that Balto." Grandma said as she went to nuzzle Balto's face to make him feel better.

"Grandma is right." Grandpa announced. "You're not the only one who's had bad run in with Jiao, Balto, but trust us that it'll blow over sooner then you know it."

After which Grandma pulled her head back up. "Yes Balto just give it some time dear, and the others might learn to accept you."

"Until then try to enjoy as much as you can in the valley." said Grandpa.

Balto felt a little better from what they said. "Thank you both. I do feel better now." Balto then said bye and ran back to find Littlefoot.

While he was going there Balto felt something. He stopped and shortly after he did the ground started to shake. It was an earthquake and Balto was unprepared for it. Nome never had any earthquakes at all so he didn't know what to do when one occurred. However as quickly as it happened the earthquake suddenly stopped. When it was over Balto decided to go on to find Littlefoot and his friends. He went into the forest where he last saw them, but they were nowhere to be found. He started to sniff around to find their scent and he found out they were heading to where he was earlier. He headed to that direction until he heard someone yelling from above him. Wait a minute who would be yelling from above him? Balto looked up and suddenly something slammed into his face. He used his paw to push whatever it was off of him, and noticed it was Petrie.

"Petrie?" Balto put his head down to the young flyer, "Are you alright?"

"Balto me so glad to see you." Petrie said. He then started to say other words and a panic state, but Balto couldn't understand him.

"Petrie calm down." Petrie did as Balto said. "Now slowly and calmly tell me what happened."

"Littlefoot and the others are trapped in a huge hole in the ground. They need help!"

When Balto heard that he told Petrie to show him where they were. When they were getting there Balto saw the 'huge hole' which looked like a large crack in the earth. Balto stood there in amazement since he's never seen such a thing in his life. Petrie said that they were in there. Balto went to the edge of the crack and saw that it looked like it was bottomless. He also saw Littlefoot and the rest of the gang were lying unconscious on a large step on the side. Balto was trying to wake them up from the top of it.

"Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Spike!" shouted Balto hoping they were okay. "Come on guys wake up." Balto tried to think of something to do. "Petrie, go down there and try to wake them up. I'll be right back." after that Balto ran into the forest.

Petrie did what Balto said and went down the large crack to wake his friends. He started jumping on them, tapping them, and pecking them. Finally they started to wake up.

"Petrie what's going on?" asked Littlefoot.

"You all fell in giant hole, so me went to find help." Petrie explained. "Me went and found Balto, and he said he'd be right back to help."

"Oh really?" asked Cera. "Well what can that guy do to get us out of here?"

Not long after she asked that a vine came down in front of them. They looked up to see that Balto was holding the vine in his mouth. He told them to grab on to it. Littlefoot was the first to go up although it took a while for Balto to pull him up. After Littlefoot went up, Balto threw the vine back down for the others. This time Cera was next, and this time it wasn't hard to get her up because Balto had help from Littlefoot. After Cera was up, Balto threw the vine down for Spike and Ducky. Getting Spike up was the hardest to do since he was so heavy. It took all three of Balto, Littlefoot, and Cera to get him up even Petrie tried to help, but they managed to get him up. When he was out of the crack, Ducky got off his back, and they all thought the danger had passed. Soon the grownups came to find out what was going on.

Balto, Littlefoot, and the other just sat there panting over their hard work. "That was exhausting." Balto stated.

"Yeah you said it." replied Littlefoot.

Ducky moved a little bit close to the edge of the crack. "I never want to do something like that again nope, nope, nope."

Not long after the edge that Ducky was standing on cracked causing her to fall. Balto, acting quickly, caught her by the tail making sure his teeth wouldn't hurt her. He then gently pulled her back up and placed her down on the ground. The grownups in the area were stunned as they witnessing Balto's heroic deed.

"Ducky are you alright." Balto asked worried for her.

"Yes I'm okay. Yep, yep, yep." she said as she hugged Balto's leg. "Thank you for saving me Balto."

Spike started to lick Balto's which was his way of saying thanks for saving his sister. The entire gang also said their thanks to Balto. Ducky's mother came over to make sure her daughter was alright, and after doing so she turned to Balto.

"Thank you Balto." said Ducky's mother. "Thank you so much for saving my daughter."

Balto felt happy that he could help out, and that he saved his friends. However his feeling of happiness was short lived when a certain longneck came in with his brothers.

"Bravo, bravo." said Jiao who still had a calm voice. "Congratulation on your daring little rescue fuzz face." Balto started to wonder what Jiao was up to. "After all what's a better way of making yourself look like a hero then save the lives of a couple of children."

Balto caught the hint. "Are you trying to imply that I had something to do with this?"

"I didn't say that, but I'm saying you're responsible." Jiao replied. This got the grownups thinking. "The spirits of the Great Valley are angry by your presence. Like I said the spirits want you gone, for they say your presence will bring nothing but destruction."

"But I'd never do such a thing like that." Balto didn't know what he should do.

The crowd of dinosaurs then wondered if Balto should be considered a hero if that was the truth. If he was responsible for the crack then it would mean that he shouldn't be considered a hero. In fact it would mean that he placed their children in danger. Littlefoot didn't believe that Balto would ever do anything like that. Balto was a hero and saved his friend. Littlefoot trusted Balto with his life. The crowd started getting restless and started to think Balto may have something to do with what happened. It would have gotten out of hand if Grandpa hadn't come up.

"Now everyone calm down." Grandpa announced. "Now Balto has risked his life to save the children. Now we should be thankful of him instead of accusing him of something he didn't do"

With that said the crowd of dinosaurs dispersed, and carried on with the rest of their day. Ducky's mother thanked Balto again and left. Balto, Littlefoot, and the rest of the gang were left alone. Balto felt down since most of the dinosaurs still didn't trust him, and thought he could be dangerous even after he just saved their children.

Littlefoot saw his sadness and went over to cheer him up. "Don't worry Balto I don't believe that you tried to endanger us." he said.

Balto looked at Littlefoot and smiled. "Thanks Littlefoot." and like that Balto's sadness just went away. "So what do you all want to do now?"

With the danger passed they all went back to their games. This time they went for a swim at the Thundering Falls. On occasions Balto heard some of the grownups talking about him about the earthquake, but he didn't care, Balto was having too much fun to worry about such a thing. When the sun was going down, Balto had promised the gang he would tell the gang stories about his adventures.

"So are you guys sure you want me to tell you one of my stories?" asked Balto.

Littlefoot and the gang nodded their heads, and replied with a "yes."

"Okay well I don't know where to start."

Moments later Balto started his story about the time that he saved the children of Nome from diphtheria. He told them everything without leaving out any details. How he lived in a place called Nome and was friends with an Old Russian goose and 2 polar bears, and how he had a crush on Jenna. However not everything was great in Nome for Balto, for at that time he's been bullied ridicule by the town's dogs simply because he was a half breed. The worst of all of them was a dog named Steele who seemed to have made it a living out of emotionally torment him; even to the point where he'd also make fun of Balto's dead mother. But there were even worse things happening in the town. A horrible disease called diphtheria has spread through the town; mainly infecting the town's children. Things got even worse when a girl named Rosy also got sick from the disease. At that point Balto wanted to help out with delivering medicine not only because Rosy was Jenna's owner, but because she was also the only human that wasn't was nice to him. However when he had a chance to prove himself, Steele played a dirty trick to make the musher of the team think otherwise. However things didn't get any better, for Steele and the team got lost on the way back from their trip. Balto only thought it necessary to go out and find them with the help of his friends. On the way to find the team Balto was forced to fight off a giant grizzly bear with the help of Jenna, and after which he almost ended up drowning just to do so. When mentioning that part Balto said it was an experience he rather not relive. After which he was able to find the team. However he was then forced to fight off Steele then, and won and the process. After which after a quick detour caused by Steele and a strange encounter with a white wolf, Balto was able to reach the town and ended up saving it. The gang was amazed that Balto was able to save the life of children of a town. Of course there were some things that the gang didn't understand, so Balto did his best to explain them. The things were bear, dogs, goose, human, town, sled, wolves, and guns. Balto did his best to explain each and every one of them.

"A stick that can shoot out fire?" Cera replied when Balto talked about the gun. "That's impossible."

"Its true though." said Balto. "Humans have been able to make certain inventions that can help them do things they couldn't do on their own."

"Yeah right, next thing you'll be telling us they can make something that can make them fly." Cera replied.

"Well that's another story." Balto whispered to himself.

Littlefoot walked up to ask Balto a question. "Balto what happened between you and Jenna after you saved the town?"

"Well a lot happened." Balto answered. "Jenna and I fell in love, and we became mates. Soon after that we ended up having six kids." Balto paused for a second. "Of course two of them I also had some adventures with."

"Can you tell us those stories too?" asked Ducky.

Balto wanted to tell them about his adventures, but suddenly they heard a sound over the valley. It was the gang's parents. Only then did they all realize it was getting late. The gang said their goodnights to Balto and Littlefoot before heading off. While the two were heading back to the nest, Littlefoot wanted to ask Balto something.

"Um Balto can I ask you something?"

"Sure Littlefoot what is it?" asked Balto.

"Well in the future there are creatures called wolves and dogs right?" Littlefoot asked with Balto answering with a nod. "Well why did the humans dislike you so much if you're both of those?"

"Well Littlefoot it's pretty hard to explain." Balto replied and started to think of an answer. "I think the best way to put it is that wolves have had a bad reputation with humans, and since I'm half wolf they thought that reputation would count for me as well." he took a quick look at Littlefoot. "Do you understand?"

"No not really." Littlefoot answered. "It really doesn't seem fair to judge you like that."

"You're absolutely right Littlefoot, but sometime people just don't like things they don't understand."

There were still so many things Littlefoot wanted to know about the future, so many questions he wanted to ask Balto, but they had to wait. When they got to the nest Littlefoot laid down in his usual spot with Balto lying right next to him. This had been a good day minus the people talking behind his back, near death experience, and Jiao. It was still a good day, and Littlefoot couldn't wait until tomorrow. The entire time Balto has been here, Littlefoot felt a bond between him and Balto. Littlefoot still didn't understand what it was; it just felt like Balto was like his brother but stronger. Whatever it was it would also have to wait until tomorrow. A minute later Littlefoot closed his eyes and went to sleep as did Balto. Little did they both know that soon the answers that both of them were looking for would come.

**End of Chapter 4**

**A/N: There's chapter Four. Sorry if I didn't explain the entire Balto movie very well; though a lot of you probably seen the movie. By the way the next two chapters Balto will tell the story from the second and third movie. Also in the sixth chapter I'll be introducing a guest character from the LBT sequels. This character will join the story because he/she is my favorite characters from the sequels.**


	5. Visitor of Dreams

**Land Before Time: The Time of Wolves**

**Disclaimer: Balto and the Land Before Time are like one of my favorite movies, so I thought to give this story a shot. On a side note I don't own any of the characters except the main sharptooth.**

**Summary: It's Balto's fifth day in the Great Valley, and now something weird is going on. For starters a strange being is now coming to him in his dreams, and she comes with a warning.**

**Rating:** **K+**

**Author's Notes: This story takes place after the third Balto and the fifth Land Before Time movie. Enjoy.**

**Genre:** **Adventure/Friendship**

**Chapter 5: Visitor of Dreams**

It was moments until sunrise, and someone was not having a good night sleep. The one not having it was Balto. To tell you the truth he was having an odd dream of some sort. However he couldn't wake up from it for some strange reason.

* * *

_The dream happened like this. Balto was in some dark space, somewhere he didn't know, that was filled with clouds. Seriously that's all there was clouds; there was no mountains, no trees, no ground that he could feel under his paws. Wait no ground then what was he standing on just plain air? However Balto felt that he was being watched by someone. He didn't know who or what was watching him he just knew. Suddenly Balto noticed that the one who was watching him was right behind him, and whoever it was, was big. Balto quickly turned to the direction in which this creature was and noticed that it was an adult longneck._

"_Do not be afraid Balto I'm not going to hurt you." the creature said in a kind and gentle voice. In fact when Balto had a closer look he now knew that the longneck was female._

"_Who are you?" Balto asked. "How do you know my name?"_

_The longneck smiled. "Who I am is not important right now." she replied. "What is important the journey that shall come your way, and if all goes well it will lead you on your way home."_

_Balto's ears shot up he heard that. "You mean you really know how I can get home?" the longneck responded by simply nodding her head which brought a smile to Balto's face. "Well could please tell me how I could?"_

_"No." Balto's ears went back down when hearing that. "You still have a long way to go before you can go back to your own time, but for now I think it's only fair that I can help you with some clues on to how you got and how you can get back."_

_The longneck placed the tip of her tail on Balto's forehead, and then Balto's eyes suddenly started to turn pure white as he started to have a vision. He saw what happened the last time he was in Nome. That he and Kodi were racing through the forest heading home which eventually led them to the icy river in which Balto fell in. Then the last thing he saw was him falling in the river, and then the vision ended. Balto didn't understand any of it. What did it mean, and how could that vision lead him back home?_

"_You'll find out soon enough." she said as if reading his mind. "Until then enjoy your time in the valley." she informed as she started to fade away._

"_NO! WAIT!" Balto shouted trying to stop her from disappearing._

_It was too late. The longneck was gone. Then the entire space started to lighten up to the point where Balto couldn't stand looking at it. He closed his eyes and then the rest was history._

* * *

Back in the valley at the nest, Balto shot his head up and started breathing heavily. Balto then looked over at Littlefoot, and then at Grandma and Grandpa. He felt relieved that he didn't wake either of them. He couldn't understand the meaning of his dream. The only thing he knew from it was that this dream was suppose to tell him something about how he came to the past. Maybe it can tell him how to get back. Before Balto could think more on the subject he started to get thirsty, so he quietly got up and went to get something to drink without disturbing anyone. When Balto got to a watering hole and went over to drink as the sun was coming up. He then realized that this was his fifth day in the Valley; his fifth day away from home. Five days of being away from his friends and family. Were they worried about him? Were they looking for him? Did they think he was still alive? This was what he wanted to know.

"Jenna, Kodi, Boris, Muk, and Luk." he said to the heavens. "Once I find out how, I will come back home. I promise."

Balto then started to head back to the nest. He was hoping to get there before Littlefoot and his grandparents woke up. When Balto got to the nest and noticed that it was empty of both Littlefoot and his grandparents, Balto assumed he was gone to long for them. He then started sniffing around for them, and noticed that they weren't very far from where he was. He went only a few miles from the nest and he found them grazing by a tree. Littlefoot was the first to notice him.

"Balto!" Littlefoot shouted as he greeted his friend. "We were wondering where you ran off to."

"Oh sorry about that." Balto said. "I was just getting a drink that's all."

"Well then with that settled let's all continue eating." Grandpa suggested. "Come on Balto we saved some for you."

Balto thanked them and joined in on the grazing. As they were eating, Grandmas and Grandpa noticed both of Balto's fangs. They started to wonder why Balto, someone eating plants, would have fangs. Maybe they were simply used for self-defense. There were other plant eaters in the valley that had sharp, dangerous utensils that were only used to fight off sharpteeth. So in the end they both told themselves that it was nothing, and went back to eating. When they were done, Balto and Littlefoot ran off to find the others.

"So what do you want to do today, Balto?" asked Littlefoot.

"I don't know Littlefoot." Balto answered. "I didn't have anything particular planned."

Littlefoot and Balto then kept discussion of what they could do for the day during the rest of their walk. They soon found the rest of the gang eating together by a bush. Littlefoot and Balto went over to greet them.

"Hey guys." said Littlefoot and Balto.

"Hello Littlefoot, hello Balto." said Ducky.

"So what do you guys want to do today." asked Balto.

"Nothing right now." said Cera with her mouth full. "We're still in the middle of eating."

Balto made an apology for that. Balto and Littlefoot waited for their friends to finish eating. Trust me that took a long time considering Spike ate a lot more then anyone else. Another minute later and Spike was done with eating at the moment. Now they all went over to the Thundering Falls again to play. Of course there were dinosaurs that still talked about Balto behind his back, but Balto didn't care this time around. He knew it wouldn't end anytime soon. It was best to just live in the moment with his friends. Balto and the gang spent their time in the Thundering Falls splashing each other, and having a good laugh. When they were done they got out and shook themselves dry with Balto getting everyone wet again.

"Oh sorry about that guys." said Balto.

"It's okay Balto." replied Littlefoot. "We know you can't help it, so we don't mind."

"Yeah speak for yourself." Cera said as suddenly a strange smell caught her nose. "Oh what's that smell?"

They all sniffed around for the source of the strange odor. It didn't take long to realize the smell was coming from Balto.

"Oh sorry." said Balto. "When my fur gets wet it lets out a smell that's very unpleasant." he informed them. "However the smell will go away once my fur dries."

Littlefoot and his friends seemed to understand Balto's problem. Well everyone except Cera.

"Fine just don't get too close to me while you smell like that." she said.

Littlefoot gave her a scold and turned back to Balto. "Well Balto how about we go to the marshes for a while?" he asked.

"That sound's nice."

So they went over to the marshes for the time being. There they played a few games until they got tired. After which they decided to take a quick rest for a while. Balto thought over his time with these dinosaur children during his time in the valley. They were smart, kind, and great to be around. Although Cera would usually glare at Balto from time to time, but it didn't bother him. He enjoyed it here with them none the less. After a few minutes Littlefoot came up to Balto.

"Hey Balto are you ready to play some more?" asked Littlefoot.

Balto gave a small chuckle. "Not yet Littlefoot. I still need to catch my breath." he answered. "I'm not as young as I used to be."

"So how old are you anyway?" asked Ducky.

Balto tried to think of how to answer that. He didn't know how the dinosaurs aged here, and he didn't want to give a lecture of dog years (seriously I still don't understand dog years). He then answered it the only way he knew how. "Well I think I'm around the same age as your parents."

"Really!" said Cera in disbelief. "You seem kind of small to be a grownup."

"Well this is how big my kind gets." Balto replied. "Anyway don't let me spoil your fun. You all go play and I'll catch up."

Moments later the gang went off to play while Balto took a quick rest. When Balto was resting he felt his eyes becoming heavy. Eventually Balto's eyes closed and he went to sleep. While he was sleeping Balto started to dream about the Great Valley.

* * *

_He was running around with his new friends and playing with them. He dreamt that his family and other friends from Nome were there as well; Balto felt like the happiest wolfdog alive. However suddenly they all disappeared without a trace, but he didn't expect what was to happen next. He looked over to see the inhabitance of the Great Valley lying on the ground motionless; they were dead. In fact it seemed the entire valley was dying along with the dinosaurs. Balto was completely frightened by what he was seeing, but it got worse when Balto went over to Littlefoot's nest. When he got to the nest what he saw horrified him; Grandma, Grandpa, and Littlefoot were lying down motionless like the other dinosaurs._

"_NO!"_

_Balto ran over to them to see if they were okay. His hopes fell when he went over and felt Grandma and Grandpa and they were both cold. Balto started to fear the worst as he went to Littlefoot and felt Littlefoot's head with his paw, and felt that he was as cold as his grandparents. Balto felt tears coming down his face as he started licking Littlefoot's cheek as if trying to wake him up even though he knew it was hopeless. After ten minutes Balto stopped and started to sob over his friend._

"_How did this happen?" he asked himself._

"_No. what you see has not happened yet."_

_Balto turned around to see the same female longneck from his last dream come up to him. "You again?" after saying that Balto found himself back in the area filled with clouds. "What do you mean that it hasn't happened yet; are you saying that was a vision of the future?"_

"_Yes and no." the longneck said getting Balto confused, "You see Balto what you saw is a possible future; something that might or might not happen." she explained._

_Balto was still confused. "I don't understand what you are trying to say."_

_The longneck took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is that something will happen, and if nothing's done about it then what you saw will be the future of the Great Valley." she answered. "You Balto are involved in all of this."_

_Balto gasped. "You mean Jiao's vision was true?" Balto then dropped his head down in shame._

_The longneck just smiled and used her large tail to gently pull Balto's head up. "Now, now Balto I know what you've been through these past two days." she said trying to cheer him up. "However what Jiao saw was only half true; actually he read it all wrong. You're not meant to destroy the Great Valley, but save it."_

_Balto's tears then stopped, "Can you tell me what will cause all of this?" he asked._

"_No." she said. "This is something you must figure out on your own." the longneck turned to walk away. "Remember my young friend we'll always be watching you."_

_Balto had a questionable look. "Wait we? What do you mean we? Who are you?" Balto asked, but it was too late the longneck smiled and disappeared again. Balto just raced through the clouds trying to find her. "Wait please don't go I still have questions." Balto kept racing through the area trying to find her, but he still couldn't._

_Balto didn't know what he was suppose to do now. The longneck just told him he was going to save the Great Valley, but she wouldn't tell him what to save it from. On top of all that she even knew how Balto could get home, and still she wouldn't even tell him that. Even out of all that, Balto had to help the Great Valley or else that vision of his dead friends would be real. One thing Balto wanted was to get out of here._

"_Balto."_

_Balto turned around wondering where that voice came from, but he found nothing._

"_Balto, Balto, Balto…" the voices kept repeating to Balto until the dream faded away._

* * *

Outside of Balto's dream, Littlefoot and the gang were trying to wake up Balto. What happened was it had been thirty minutes after Balto said he would catch up with them, Littlefoot wondered what was keeping him so long. When he and the rest of the gang went back to where they left Balto, and saw that he was sleeping. They even saw that he was also mumbling and running in his sleep. From what it looked like Balto was having a terrible nightmare of some sort. Littlefoot being somewhat worried about Balto started to nudge him so he could wake up. After that didn't work, Littlefoot then started to call out Balto's name hoping that it would help. When it didn't work this time the entire gang tried to help out with it. A few minutes later Balto began to wake up to see all of his friends looking down at him with worried eyes.

"Oh hey guys." Balto said while he gave a big yawn. "What's going on?"

"You mean you don't remember?" asked Petri.

"Not really." Balto answered while he started to stretch. "Would someone mind telling me?"

"Well we came and found you having a bad dream." Cera replied. "I'm surprised you didn't wake up crying like a baby." that comment deserved a nudge and glare from Littlefoot.

Suddenly Balto started to remember everything that happened in his dream. "Oh." was all that he could say.

"What was your dream about Balto?" asked Littlefoot.

Balto had to think of something to say at this point. He couldn't tell them it was nothing this time because they would know he was lying. However he didn't want them to know what he saw. After awhile of thinking he came up with an answer, "Actually to be honest I…don't really remember at all." he didn't like lying to them, but he felt that it was best that they didn't know at this time.

"You mean you can't remember anything about it? Not even just a small part of it?" Littlefoot asked almost in disbelief.

"No I don't. It's kind of weird." Balto replied. However Balto really wanted to get off the subject. "Anyway let's not let my dream spoil this beautiful day. What do you all say?"

They all agreed to what Balto said, and they all went along to continue their games. Littlefoot though couldn't help but feel that Balto was keeping something from him and the others. He didn't know what it was, but he felt it was something important. However Littlefoot decided to leave it alone and go play with his friends.

Back with the others they've been playing back in the tall grass. They still played the same games as before like tag, hide and seek, and many others. They all had a whole lot of fun again just like all the other times since Balto's been here. Though now Balto had all of his strengths back. By the time that the sun was going down the gang went back to the place where they told a story so they could listen to Balto's other adventures.

"Okay you guys ready." asked Balto.

Like last time everyone answered by saying, "Yes."

Balto begin his story where he left off last. He told them of his children and his time with them. How that most of them looked like their mother except for one who was his daughter, Alue. Alue was a bit different from her brothers and sisters mainly because she looked like a wolf like Balto, but she even looked more wolf then Balto. However despite that her family loved her no matter what. Balto though didn't want her or any of his children to know that they were part wolf. Balto though knew the day would come to tell her when the day his children were supposes to be adopted, but no one ever adopted Alue.

"Wait I don't understand why no one would adopt Alue?" said Cera. "I thought you said last night that wolves and dogs were somewhat alike."

"I know but despite that wolves are very different from dogs." Balto said trying to explain the same thing he told Littlefoot. "They probably thought that since Alue looked more like a wolf than me; then she would behave more like a wolf."

"That doesn't sound fair to me. No, no, no." said Ducky.

"Your right about that Ducky." replied Balto. "But sometimes things happen."

After that Balto continued to tell his story. He told about what happened a year after the adoption when Alue was all grownup. During that time Balto had to tell Alue that she was part wolf after a hunter tried to shoot her, and she didn't handle that well. In fact she literally ran away from home all together. When Balto realized what happened he went out looking for her. Along the way of finding Alue, Balto met up with a raven (which he had to explain what that was to the gang) who promised to help Balto find his daughter. However the raven led him straight to a fox that was caught in a trap on a log. When he found her the fox said she would help him if he got her out of the trap, but when he did she pushed him right off the log. When Balto got to shore he found Alue's scent and followed it to the mountains where he met three wolverines that tried to scare him to go back home. Balto though didn't do what they said, but when he didn't the wolverines disappeared without a trace as if they weren't there. Balto continued on and saw that Alue was being attacked by a bear. Balto of course went over to save his daughter which didn't go that well since they were being hit around. The only reason that they survived was that Alue made them fall off the edge of a cliff that had a ledge on the side of it. Once they got down the ledge, Balto led them to a beach where they reunited with the raven from before. While at the beach they bumped into a small group of wolves led by a wolf named Niju. Balto and Alue got into a fight with them, but the fight was stopped by a wise old wolf named Nava. Later that day Nava told Balto, Alue, and his whole pack that the spirit Aniu told him in his dreams that the caribou, there main food source, has crossed the ocean, and won't ever come back. He also told them that Balto was the one to lead the wolf pack to the caribou, but Niju refused to be led by him. The next day, Niju and his followers were going to steal food from other animals until Balto and Alue stopped them. Moments later an ice path formed over the ocean, and Nava told Balto that he had to lead the wolves across the path. While he was leading the way one of the icebergs that Nava was on broke off, and Alue went to help him. When she did Niju came and attacked both of them. Balto went over to help them, and was able to stop Niju. When Niju was out of the way Nava realized that it was Alue that was meant to lead the pack not Balto. Alue went back to the pack while Balto went back to land after saying their goodbyes. After he parted with Nava the raven came down, and when he turned around the raven turned into Aniu. That's when he realized she was his mother, and when she disappeared Balto went on home.

After he told his story the gang was amazed, but there were things Balto didn't mention to them. One of them was explaining what caribou were. The other one was telling them Aniu was his mother because he thought they wouldn't believe him.

"Wow that was a great story Balto." said Littlefoot after the story was over. "I can't believe that all actually happened to you."

"This Nava guy though kinda reminds me of Jiao." said Cera. "I mean come on these dome heads think they can speak with spirits. Who are they fooling?"

"Well trust me Nava is nothing like Jiao," Balto said with a smile on his face. "Nava is a kind and gentle wolf. He's not the kind of guy that would judge someone without knowing them."

A while afterwards the gang's family called them back to their homes as it was getting dark. The gang said their goodbyes before leaving. When Littlefoot and Balto got back to the nest they started to talk about more of the story.

"I still can't believe you had all of that happen to you Balto; it seems incredible." said Littlefoot.

"I know what you mean Littlefoot." replied Balto. "I still have trouble believing it myself."

A second later Grandma and Grandpa came by to see what was going on between the two of them.

"Well what are you two still doing up at this time?" asked Grandma.

Balto and Littlefoot tried to tell them what they were doing, but they couldn't find the right words to say. Littlefoot's grandparents though didn't need an explanation.

"Don't worry about it we don't mind, but it's late." said Grandpa. "It's time for everyone in the valley to rest."

Grandma and Grandpa then nuzzled both Balto and Littlefoot and said, "Goodnight." then they went to sleep at their spots.

"Goodnight Balto." said Littlefoot.

"Goodnight Littlefoot."

"See you tomorrow." Littlefoot said before laying his head down to sleep.

"Same here."

After that Balto started to wonder about his dreams that he's been having lately. All he knew from them was that something terrible was going to happen in the Great Valley, but he didn't know what it was now. Another question he had was who was that strange longneck in his dreams? How is it that she seemed to know so much about all this stuff that's happening around here, and how could she know a way for Balto to get home? Balto thought about it until he felt his eyes getting heavy.

Balto then looked to Littlefoot and said. "I hope that there will be a way to save the Great Valley and you Littlefoot." a minute later a tear fell form Balto's eye. "We may not be related, but you are so much like my son, Kodi, in so many ways, and I hope I can stop whatever it is that will happen."

With that said Balto eventually fell asleep wondering if he'll see the longneck again in his dreams.

**End of Chapter 5**

******A/N: Here's the fifth chapter I hope you enjoyed it. By the way the reason I explained the second Balto movie with more detail it mainly because I know that a lot of people haven't seen any of the sequels, but if you want to know all that happened in Balto 2 then rent it. Trust me just because the sequels are not as good as the first Balto doesn't mean they're terrible. Also sorry that Petri didn't do much of anything in this chapter. I will make sure I don't make the same mistake in later chapters. One last thing the guest character from the LBT sequels will be in the next Chapter. Remember don't forget to review**


	6. Old Friend meet New Friend

**Land Before Time: The Time of Wolves**

**Disclaimer: Balto and the Land Before Time are like one of my favorite movies, so I thought to give this story a shot. On a side note I don't own any of the characters except the main sharptooth.**

**Summary: Now that Balto knows he has to save the Great Valley the only question is from what. Also someone from Littlefoot's past come back to the Great Valley.**

**Rating: K+**

**Author's Notes: This story takes place after the third Balto and the fifth Land Before Time movie. Enjoy.**

**Genre: Adventure/Friendship**

**Chapter 6: Old Friend meet New Friend**

The next morning when the sun was rising along the Great Valley all around its perimeter all the dinosaurs were starting to wake up from their sleep. At Littlefoot's nest, Littlefoot and Balto were still asleep; however Littlefoot's grandparents came along and nudged Littlefoot so he could wakeup. It took a while, but eventually Littlefoot woke up. When he did, Littlefoot looked at his grandparents wondering what was going on that he had to wake up earlier then usual.

"Good morning Littlefoot." said both Grandma and Grandpa.

"Good morning Grandma, Grandpa." Littlefoot said as he yawned. "What going on Grandpa? Why did you wake me so early?"

"Well you see Littlefoot we've had reports that the valley was going to be visited by a herd of longnecks this morning." Grandpa informed him. "Grandma and I thought that you might want to meet them."

"Oh." Littlefoot said to himself. Then Littlefoot remembered that his friend Balto was still right beside him. In fact Balto was still vast asleep, and wasn't even disturbed by the conversation that was going on. "What about Balto, Grandpa?"

"Yes well of course he and your other friends can come as well." Grandpa informed him. "Once Balto wakes up you two can meet us at the Great Valley entrance to greet these newcomers."

With that said Littlefoot's grandparents went off to the Great Valley entrance leaving Littlefoot alone with Balto. Littlefoot then started nuzzling Balto so he could wakeup. It took awhile for Littlefoot to do so, but after a few minutes Balto's eyes started to open. Balto then let out a big yawn before he faced Littlefoot.

"Good morning Littlefoot." Balto said in a very tired voice. "What's going on?"

"Grandma and Grandpa said there's a herd of longnecks coming to the valley." Littlefoot answered him. "Come on; everyone's going to meet us at the entrance of the valley." Littlefoot was about to lead the way until he realized that Balto wasn't coming along. "Balto what's wrong are you coming?"

Balto made another yawn then looked at Littlefoot. "I don't think I can make it right now." he said.

"Why not?"

"I'm really tired today Littlefoot I haven't had that much sleep last night." Balto replied. When Balto looked at Littlefoot he could tell he was bit disappointed. "But as soon as I get enough rest I promise I'll meet you at the entrance of the valley as soon as I can."

"You promise?" asked Littlefoot.

"Promise."

Littlefoot knew he could trust Balto and went off without him, so Balto could get some more rest. Balto just watched Littlefoot run off until he was completely out of sight. After which Balto laid his head down and went back to sleep. The reason that Balto wasn't getting much sleep was because that he's been dreaming about the mysterious female longneck from the other day. To be honest he was still dreaming of her at this very moment.

* * *

_Balto found himself again in the area filled with nothing but clouds. Balto circled around the area trying to find something in particular. He found it as the mysterious longneck suddenly appeared out of thin air._

_Balto turned to her and said. "Can't you please just let me have a normal dream once in awhile?"_

_"Sorry my young friend." said the longneck. "I only need to talk with you about the upcoming threat to the Great Valley."_

_Balto made a sigh since this was all she talked about since his second dream about her. "Are you going to give me some useful advice this time like what's exactly going to happen?" he asked._

_"No." she said which made Balto put his head down. "But I can give you something that could help you be prepared for what's to happen." that caused Balto to look up. "I can tell you the one who is responsible for what will happen is someone from this time who hates you very much."_

_It didn't take Balto long to think who that could be. "Do you mean Jiao is responsible for this?" he asked._

_The longneck shook her head in a no. Balto couldn't believe he was wrong about that. Aside from Jiao he didn't know anyone else who hated him. Well there was Mr. Threehorn, but Balto had the feeling that he wouldn't do what he saw in his vision. However if wasn't Jiao then who could it be?_

_"Listen I don't understand what you mean." Balto said as calm as possible. "I don't know anyone else in the valley that hates me so much to even kill everyone in it."_

_"I never said the one responsible lives in the Great Valley, Balto." she responded. Balto's ears went up when he heard that and was about to ask another question, but the longneck prevented him from asking. "I'm sorry Balto but our time is now up. Besides you have a promise to keep remember?"_

_Like that the longneck disappeared without a trace leaving Balto alone. Balto noticed that the entire area was fading away. As the area was disappearing, Balto felt a trembling like an earthquake, but the trembling felt more like footsteps then a quake. Balto turned around and saw a huge figure with a large mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. Balto felt terrified by the creature however he felt there was something familiar about it. Suddenly the creature opened its mouth and lunged at Balto._

* * *

Back in the Great Valley at the nest, Balto shot his head up and started breathing heavily due to his dreams. Balto then started to stand up and think what just happened. Again the mysterious longneck came back in his dream; while still saying almost nothing about what he's suppose to do about this threat to the valley. Balto wondered why she couldn't just tell him what was going to happen so he could stop worrying about it. He wanted to go back to sleep so that he could have another dream of the longneck again until he remembered that he had somewhere to be.

"Oh man I almost forgot I was suppose to meet Littlefoot and the others at the entrance of the valley." Balto said to himself. "I better hurry up or Littlefoot will think I might not be coming."

Like that Balto bolted out of the nest and headed to the entrance to the Great Valley as quick as possible. He was running so fast that he looked almost like a blur to anyone who saw him go by. Balto only hoped he wasn't too late for whatever was that he had to be there for.

* * *

Ten minutes before Balto woke up

At the Great Valley entrance, many of its inhabitants have gathered around to greet the new arrivals to the valley. Littlefoot was with his grandparents at the time. That is until Littlefoot found his friends that weren't really that far from where he was at the moment, so he went over to them. When he did they all said hello to Littlefoot, but they couldn't help but notice Balto wasn't with him.

"Well you see, Balto is still at the nest sleeping." Littlefoot told them. "He said that he'll be here once he wakes up."

"Yeah whenever that will be." Cera said which made the gang stare at her. "What? I'm only implying that he's old."

"It's not that Cera; you've been making fun of Balto ever since he came here." Littlefoot replied. "I just want to know why you've been picking on him all the time."

Cera responded with a huff. "Maybe because he's the weirdest thing in the entire world." she answered. "Besides I still stand by what I said two days ago. Balto doesn't belong here, and for all I care he can go back to wherever he came from and never come back."

Everyone stayed quite after that comment not because they agree with Cera, but because they didn't want to get into an argument when these visitors were coming. Littlefoot didn't know why Cera was acting this way. Balto never did anything to anyone ever since he got here. In fact Balto saved their lives yet Cera still is acting like a jerk to Balto. Anyway the gang went back to what was going on.

The gang looked towards the Great Valley entrance to see who their visitors were. Then a large herd of longnecks started coming in; however something about this herd seemed somewhat familiar to the gang, and very familiar to Littlefoot. They didn't know what it was that made this herd so familiar until they noticed the leader of the herd had a huge scar on her left eye.

"Guys look!" shouted Ducky. "It's the Old One."

Hearing that caused Littlefoot shoot his head up in surprise; now noticing the Old One talking with his grandparents. After all if the Old One was here leading the herd then that meant only one thing.

"Littlefoot!"

Littlefoot turned his head and was filled with joy by who he saw, "Ali!"

Yes Ali, the only friend Littlefoot and the rest of the gang had that was also a longneck. Littlefoot and the rest of the gang went to greet Ali. They were very surprised that she had come back to visit them.

"Ali!" shouted Littlefoot. "I can't believe that you came back."

"I know, but it's great to be back though." Ali replied.

"So why is your herd here right now?" Cera asked.

"Well you see my herd was heading back to the Land of Mist for awhile, but since the Great Valley was close by we thought we could come and visit for a few days." Ali answered. "So has anything happened since we last saw each other?"

Littlefoot and the gang paused for a brief moment. Out of all of this excitement of Ali coming back they all completely forgot all about Balto. What would Ali think when she sees him? She had a hard time getting used to all of Littlefoot's other friends because they were different species of dinosaurs. How will she react when she sees Balto who's not any type of dinosaur what so ever? Still they had to tell her about him since she would find out eventually.

"So are you guys going to tell me anything, or are you all just going to stare all day?

At that time Littlefoot thought he should be the one to break the news to Ali. "Well you see we met a new friend recently."

"The only problem is though is that he's weird, and I mean really weird." said Cera.

Littlefoot let out a sigh. He didn't know why Cera was acting like this when it came to Balto. Knowing Cera he might never know. "What she means is that he's not like other dinosaurs."

"What do you mean he's not like other dinosaurs?" Ali asked. "Is there something wrong with him?"

"No he's just…" Littlefoot tried to think of something to say, but all he could think of right now was, "...different."

Ali started to get a little confused at this point; so far no one's been able to tell her who or what this new friend was. "Can you tell me what this friend of yours looks like?" she asked.

Littlefoot tried to think of something to describe Balto. "Well he walks on four legs like us." he said.

"He also has big floppy ear." Ducky said trying to help Littlefoot.

"He even have big, long mouth." Petrie mentioned.

"Also the reason he's weird is because he has all of this fuzz on him that he called fur." said Cera.

Ali was confused with disbelief by what they were describing. She never heard of any such creature that has big floppy ears and fur before. In fact the thought of what this creature would look seemed impossible to imagine. "Um… what kind of dinosaur is this friend of yours?" she asked.

Littlefoot paused a bit before speaking. "Well you see… the thing is… he's not a dinosaur at all." Littlefoot finally let out.

"Not a dinosaur!" Ali shouted, not believing what they she just heard. "Then what kind of creature is he if he's not a dinosaur?"

"Well that's hard to explain."

Before Littlefoot had time to explain; something suddenly jumped out of the bushes. They looked over to see that it was Balto. Littlefoot let out a smile to Balto, and Balto smiled back.

"Sorry I'm late." said Balto.

Littlefoot ran up to Balto. "Balto! You made it."

Balto gave a small chuckle. "I said I'd be here didn't I?" he said. It didn't take long before Balto noticed Ali. "Who's that, Littlefoot, another friend of yours?"

"Oh yeah. Balto this is our friend Ali." Littlefoot said bringing attention back to Ali. "Ali this is our new friend Balto."

"Hello there." said Balto.

Ali was shocked by the appearance of this new creature. Never had she seen anything like him before despite living in the Land of Mist; which is now home to a number of strange creatures. Because of this Ali couldn't help, but feel a little timid by Balto. She used to feel the same way with Littlefoot's other friends, but the thing is even though they were different they were all still dinosaurs like her and Littlefoot. Balto on the other hand is not a dinosaur, or at least that's what her friends were telling her. However the thought of being in front of a non-dinosaur like creature kind of scared her a little bit. Ali then noticed everyone was waiting for her to speak.

"Umm… Hello."

Littlefoot explained to Ali how Balto came to be in the Great Valley, and what happened while he was here. While Littlefoot was doing that, Balto couldn't help but notice that Ali seemed a little timid around him. Balto though was getting used to this since being from the future it'd be hard to be accepted by everyone. Cera still hasn't fully accepted him yet. However it seemed that Ali was unable to even make eye contact with him after meeting him. After awhile Balto noticed that a lot of Ali's herd was gathering around Balto curious of what he was. Balto was getting use to this sort of attention as well. After a sort explanation on Balto's part; Ali's herd seemed to mind their own business after that and left Balto alone.

Most of the day the gang spent the time getting to know what Ali's been up to since they last saw her. Balto started to become thirty, and told the gang to go on without him as he went to get a drink. When Balto got to the watering hole he noticed that no one was around at the time. He guessed that everyone was still at the entrance of the Great Valley welcoming Ali's herd. Balto didn't mind. This would be at least one time where no one would be staring at him or talking about him behind his back. Yes it seemed like today he would get some peace, but it seemed like fate was more than against him.

"Well, well look who decided to stop playing with a bunch of children for once."

Balto didn't need to turn around to know who it was. It was Jiao; the one dinosaur in the whole valley Balto never wanted to encounter.

"What's the matter fuzz face?" Jiao said in his calm voice. "Didn't your parents ever teach you it's rude to face your back to someone who's talking to you?"

Balto made a low sigh and faced him. "What do you want Jiao?" he asked now realizing Jiao's brothers were with him as well.

"Well it's simple I saw you come here by yourself, and I noticed we really have not had a time to talk." Jiao said as if he didn't even cared. "So I thought what a better time to start then now?"

Jiao was right; they both only talked when the other dinosaurs were around. It was that reason why Balto was a little bit timid at the moment. Even though he didn't show it, Balto was afraid of the day when he had to be alone with Jiao and his brothers; afraid of what they might do to him. Only a few days ago did Jiao say that they should end Balto's life because of his crazy vision, and with that huge foot of his he can easily kill Balto just by stepping on him. Despite this, Balto stood his ground.

"So what are you here for Jiao?" Balto asked. "Are you here to lecture me on how I should leave the Great Valley, or talk about how you think I'm going to destroy it, or some other insane assumptions that you have?" Jiao said nothing which got Balto wondering. "That is why you came isn't it?"

"No." Jiao answered. This caught Balto by surprise. "I simply came here to give you… a warning of some sort."

Balto then had a confused look on his face. Then without warning Balto was hit in the face by Jiao's tail. The force of the hit threw Balto across the shore of the watering hole, and slammed him against the side of a large rock. After which Balto had a hard time getting up; the left side of his face was already starting to swell up from the hit that Balto could barely open his left eye. All Balto could do was lift his head and glare at Jiao.

"What was that for Jiao!" Balto shouted almost enraged.

Jiao lowered his head down to Balto. "I told you that was a warning." he said as if nothing happened. "You see despite what the others might think of you. I know the truth, and once I have the proof of how dangerous you are. Trust me I'll do much worse than this." Balto continued to glare at him. "Oh… are you angry with me? Well I see that you have some sharp claws there." Jiao moved his head closer to where Balto reach. "Well then go ahead… cut me; right here at the base of my neck. You'll never get a better chance."

Balto wanted to do it; oh boy did he want to do it. His heart was pounding, his blood was boiling, and he thought there would be nothing better than to sink his teeth in Jiao's neck and rip out his throat. However Balto knew that was just what Jiao wanted.

"Looks like he knows when he's beat." said Liang.

With that the three brothers left Balto by himself with Jiao looking back with a sinister grin on his face. When they were all gone, Balto tried to get up from that hit he took. It took him awhile, but he was able to get up. However the pain he had on his ribs was almost unbearable that he almost fell down after getting up. When he could finally stand on all four legs, Balto started limping his way back into the forest to meet up with Littlefoot and the others.

* * *

Ten minutes after Balto left to the watering hole

Littlefoot and the others were out playing hide and seek, and Littlefoot was it. It didn't take him long before he could find Ali, and while they were finding the others. At that time, Ali thought about talking with Littlefoot about something on her mind.

"Um Littlefoot how long have you known this Balto?" asked Ali.

Littlefoot didn't expect to be asked a question like that out of the blue. But he answered anyway. "Well we met a few days ago. You see some treestars were stolen from a rainbow face, and I tried to find the thief on my own. However I found myself hanging from a steep cliff; that is until Balto saved me." Littlefoot explained to her. "At the time I was afraid of him, but I realized he's a very nice guy." he said chuckling at the thought of being afraid of someone who saved him. "Why do you ask?"

"Well it's because there's something about him that doesn't seem right to me." Littlefoot turned to Ali when she said that. "Sorry it's just that I feel there something odd about Balto, and… I don't know I just think he's going to cause trouble or something."

Littlefoot was shocked to hear that. "What are you talking about? Balto has done nothing but showed us kindness. He even saved me and my friends from death. How can you say something like that?"

Ali took a deep breath before she continued. "Well doesn't seem odd that you go looking for this thief and Balto just shows up out of nowhere to help?" Ali wondered.

"Well no since I know that Balto stole the treestars."

"What!" Ali shouted in shock of what she heard. "You know that Balto stole those treestars, and you still befriended him anyway. Why would you do that?"

"Because Balto saved my life; even though he didn't have to he did." Littlefoot responded. "Listen Ali I know that Balto seems strange and everything. However just give it some time to know him, and maybe you'll end up liking him too."

Moments after that conversation Littlefoot and Ali continued the game at hand. Eventually they ended up finding everyone and the game was over. Before the gang could start a new game something was moving in the bushes. The gang looked in the direction of the bushed to see what it was. A second later an injured Balto limped his way out in view. Everyone was surprise to see Balto brushed face and limped body.

"Balto what happened to you?" asked Littlefoot in a worried voice.

"Nothing Littlefoot." Balto answered. "You don't have to worry about a thing; I'm fine."

"You sure Balto?" asked Petrie. "You don't look too good."

"Petrie's right you look very hurt; oh yep, yep, yep." Ducky replied with Spike nodding.

"Alright if you guys really want to know then I'll tell you." Balto started to think of good excuses for this. "I tripped." he told them. "When I was coming back from the watering hole I slipped in a puddle, and slammed into a rock."

Everyone felt sorry for Balto being injured. Cera though felt like laughing at how clumsy Balto was. Balto though didn't want this to spoil anyone's day, so he told them not to worry about him and go and play. As the children were doing that, Balto decided to sit in the shade. Spike was kind enough to sit beside Balto while eating some treestars off a bush.

Nightfall was almost upon the Great Valley, and like the last two day's Balto, Littlefoot, and the others were heading to the place where they tell each other stories. Balto however needed help walking over to the area because of his injured ribs.

"Are you sure you want to do this Balto?" Littlefoot asked still worried about his injuries.

"Yes Littlefoot; don't worry I'm not so badly hurt that I can't speak"

With that said Balto told his third and last story. Picking up where he left off Balto arrived home after everything that happened with Alue. The first thing he did was go back to Rosie's house to talk to Jenna. Once he found her, Balto told her what happened with Alue. First she was sad that she might never see her daughter again, but in the end she said. "At least she finally found a place where she belongs." her eyes where still filled with tears when she said it. The next day Balto decided to tell the rest of his children about what happened, and that they were all part wolf. At first they all didn't like the fact that they were all part wild animal, but as time went by they slowly started to accept their heritage. Months went by and thing seemed somewhat normal. In fact better than normal, Balto's son Kodi finally became part of the mail team, and was so excited that he would be a sled dog like his dad. A week has passed since then, and Balto was on the top of a cliff outside of Nome during the crack of dawn relaxing while Kodi was delivering the mail. Everything was peaceful until Balto heard a loud buzzing noise in the distance, so he lifted his head up to see a plane flying high in the air.

"Whoa wait a minute!" Cera shouted after Balto explained what a plane was. "Now I know that you're making this up."

"I'm not." Balto said in a calm voice. "I told you humans have certain inventions that can help do thing they can't on their own."

"You mean there humans that fly like me?" asked Petrie.

Balto chuckled a little. "Yes Petrie, just like you."

"Are there also humans who can swim like me?" asked Ducky.

"Well that I'm not entirely sure, but maybe."

After that Balto continued the story. It would be three days before Balto could see the plane again. Until then he took Jenna up the cliff with him to show her what he found. Only on the third day did the plane ever come back with Balto and Jenna chasing after it to see if they could out run it. Sadly they couldn't and just watched the plane fly away. When Balto and Jenna made their way back to the town they were glad to see that Kodi was back from the mail run. All three of them were having a nice conversation until Balto noticed the plane has landed in Nome, and went to check it out. When Balto got to the plane he was greeted by a man named Duke who gave Balto a nice pet on the head and around the ears. After awhile examining the plane Balto went back home on his boat to take a nap. It was short lived when Boris ran in shouting for him to wakeup. Apparently when Balto was at the plane, Boris met a female goose named Stella who Boris instantly had a crush on. The only problem though was that Stella wanted Boris to fly with her, but Balto found out that Boris is actually afraid of heights. The gang found it funny that Boris being a flyer who was afraid to fly. Balto tried to help Boris with his fear of heights, but nothing seemed to be working. Later Balto learned that the sled team made a challenge against the bush plane on who would be delivering the mail, and the dogs wanted Balto to lead the team. Balto didn't know what to do considering that he already chased the plane, but he couldn't catch up with it. It didn't help that he also tried to tell the mail team that there was a chance that they would loose, but no one would listen and just made him lead dog. Later that night Balto went over to the bush plane to think of what he should do. Not long after he went over there, Duke came by to check up on his plane. That was the first time him and Balto had time to know each other, and even though Duke wanted to be the one to deliver the mail. Balto learned that Duke was a nice guy. The next day Balto decided to join the race with his son. (If you already read the entire first chapter; then you know what will happen after the race. Sorry for cutting this part of the story short.) Littlefoot and the gang were again amazed by Balto's story. Of course Ali had to be filled in on what's what. When the story was over the sun already went down, and it was time for everyone to go to bed. Everyone said goodnight to each other before leaving.

"Well see you tomorrow Littlefoot." said Ali.

"Yeah… I'll be looking forwards for that." Littlefoot replied almost blushing. When Ali left Littlefoot turned to see Balto smiling. "What?"

"You like her don't you?" asked Balto.

"What!" Littlefoot shouted in protest. "I… I like her as a friend, but…" Littlefoot couldn't find any words to say, but instead he kept blushing.

"It's okay Littlefoot." Balto said which stopped Littlefoot's babbling. "I was your age when I had my first crush; I know what you're going through."

With that Littlefoot and Balto headed back to the nest. Balto's rids were getting better, but he still needed help by Littlefoot. In a few minutes they were both at the nest with Grandma and Grandpa waiting for them. Both of which were very shocked to see Balto's injuries.

"Balto what happened to you?" asked Grandpa in a worried voice.

"Um…" Balto tried to remember the story he told Littlefoot and the others. "Well I slipped at the watering hole, and landed hard on a rock." he answered them. "But it's nothing I swear I'm fine."

"I don't think so. That eye of yours is almost completely swollen, and we saw that you had a hard time walking over here." Grandma replied also in a worried voice. "First thing in the morning we want you to see Mr. Thicknose; he knows some herbs that can help heal you."

Balto knew the voice Grandma was using wasn't that of a concerned friend, but the voice of a concerned mother, Littlefoot's family really did care about him; at least enough to worry about him if he gets hurt. Balto just let out a low sigh before he replied.

"Okay Grandma I'll do it."

With that said and done all four of them went to their spots and went to sleep. Balto fell asleep happy that night. Not only did he have some new friends in this valley, but now he had a family as well. Balto fell asleep with a smile on his face thinking that nothing could ruin this moment.

* * *

Somewhere outside the Great Valley

A small group of duckbill dinosaurs were taking a drink around a lake minding their own business. Everything was fine until there was something rustling in the trees. The duckbills looked over to see what it was, and once they did a huge black sharptooth with red stripes and horns on it's head raced out of the trees trying to grab one of the duckbills. The duckbills tried their best to escape, but one of them tripped and was open for the Horned Sharptooth to grab it by the back. The duckbill took one last look at his attacker before the Horned Sharptooth grabbed it by the throat and shook it violently until it broke. After which the Horned Sharptooth took four bites of the duckbill and didn't bother finishing it; he didn't kill the thing because he was hungry. The Horned Sharptooth was about to be on its way until he caught a weird scent in the area. The Horned Sharptooth sniffed for awhile until he bared his teeth and let out a low growl. He then roared at the top of his lungs and made his way west. Wherever he was going he was going there to kill someone.

**End of Chapter 6**

**A/N: Well that doesn't sound good. Okay everyone here's the sixth chapter, and let me say that I'm sorry for it taking so long to make. You see it was summer; that's really my lazy period of the year. Also I had to reedit, made last minute changes, and so on. Anyway the Horned Sharptooth is coming and Jiao is getting harsher by the minute. Looks like Balto's stuck between a rock in a hard place. Also please don't forget to review; hopefully the next chapter doesn't take so long to make. Till next time.**


	7. Coming of the Beast

**Land Before Time: The Time of Wolves**

**Disclaimer: Balto and the Land Before Time are like one of my favorite movies, so I thought to give this story a shot. On a side note I don't own any of the characters except the main sharptooth.**

**Summary: Balto is now on the verge of recovery from Jiao's attack. However there's something coming to the Great Valley, and whatever it is, will bring trouble along the way. Let's hope Balto is ready for whatever it is when it comes.**

**Rating:** **K+**

**Author's Notes: This story takes place after the third Balto and the fifth Land Before Time movie. Enjoy.**

**Genre:** **Adventure/Friendship**

**Chapter 7: Coming of the Beast**

It was hours away from sunrise in the Great Valley, so everyone was still asleep. Balto on the other hand was trying to stay asleep, but he kept getting woken up by the mysterious longneck. He was woken up for a second time, and it was reaching a point where it was getting on his nerves. He laid his head back down to go back to sleep. However he knew that the second he closed his eyes that the longneck would return in his dreams.

* * *

_Balto was once again in the land of clouds. Balto knew that the mysterious longneck would be around here somewhere. The second he turned and there she was. Boy being right had its disadvantages._

"_Sorry for causing you to wakeup Balto." said the longneck. "I don't mean to give you such a restless night."_

_Balto made a low sigh. "It's okay." he replied. "I just wish you would let me have a time where I could sleep like a normal canine once in awhile." Balto heard the longneck make a small chuckle. "There's also something I want to know about, mainly about you." the longneck paid attention to what Balto had to say. "You've been coming into my dreams for two days now, but even so I still don't know a thing about you; I don't even know your name."_

_The longneck just smiled. "Trust me Balto. When the time comes you'll know all that you need to know." she said. "Our time grows short my young friend. What you need to know is that the one that will destroy the Great Valley is on his way. You must be prepared for him."_

_With that said the longneck once again vanished in a blink of an eye leaving Balto by himself again. Now Balto knew that he had a problem on his paws. Whatever this thing is it was already on its way. Balto only hoped that whatever this thing was that he would be able to handle it._

* * *

Back in the Great Valley it was now morning with the sun coming high into the sky. Everyone in the valley was already awake and on with their day. Littlefoot and the gang were already out to play, but Balto was not with them. As he promised, Balto was with Mr. Thicknose for help with the injuries he received from Jiao. Balto has heard many things about Mr. Thicknose before he came over. He heard that Mr. Thicknose was the wisest dinosaur in the entire valley; that he's been everywhere and seen everything (remember this takes place even before LBT VI). Anyway when Balto came over, Mr. Thicknose was somewhat surprised that he was visited by this creature from the future. Balto guessed this would be a great experience for someone like him. After meeting him, Balto explained what happened to him even though it was the same lie he's told everyone else.

"Well, Balto, it's a good thing you came to me for this." Thicknose said with a kind voice. He went over to a bush of strange leaves after examining Balto's injuries. After picking the leaves he set them in front of Balto. "These herbs are coated with a special type of duo that can heal any wound. Just have them tied around your injuries, and they will heal you up as long as you keep them on for a whole day and never take them off till then."

Balto looked at the herbs that were offered to him and back to Mr. Thicknose. "Thanks Mr. Thicknose; I don't know how to repay this."

"There's no need for it Balto; anything to help a fellow member of the Great Valley." Mr. Thicknose paused after saying that. "Well there is one thing I'd like to know, and that's how you really got hurt." Balto looked shocked to find out that Mr. Thicknose saw through his lie. "You told me that you slipped at the watering hole and hit a rock correct?" Balto nodded. "To tell you the truth that seems hard to believe since your left eye is swollen and the right side of your ribs are bruised. Unless when you hit the rock you flipped over for your right ribs to get hit; which I doubt ever happened." Balto then looked nervous. "So can you tell me what really happened if you don't mind?"

Balto couldn't believe that Mr. Thicknose had figured all of this out by himself. Balto didn't think someone would realize it was all a lie, but now he had to think of something else. "Well actually I um… you see…I…" Balto couldn't think of anything else. He thought that now he should come clean. "The truth is that I got these injuries from Jiao." Balto then told Mr. Thicknose everything that happened yesterday when he met Jiao; Mr. Thicknose seemed to understand. "Please promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Now don't worry, Balto if you want to keep it a secret then I can respect that." Mr. Thicknose replied with a smile. "I'm not really a fan of Jiao myself. Always saying that I'm incompetent; that my teachings are utter nonsense. Sometimes it really tries my patients." Balto paid full attention as he felt kind of relieved that he wasn't the only one dealing with Jiao's torment. "But why would you want to keep this a secret; he certainly has no right to attack you like that."

Balto didn't have to think to answer he knew why. "It's because of Littlefoot and his family. I don't want them to worry about me." he replied. "They've been so good to me that I just don't want to be a burden on them; even if that means letting Jiao get away with this."

"Yes, but even so sometimes keeping secrets can lead to more trouble as well. Especially if the person you're keeping it from finds out on their own." Mr. Thicknose said which Balto had to admit that he had a point. He really does hate lying. He even took great pride in teaching his children that lying wasn't right. "But who am I to tell someone how to live their life? Now if I were you I'd get those herbs on right away."

Balto again thanked Mr. Thicknose for the herbs, and then went off with them. Balto knew that he couldn't put the herbs on by himself because well he doesn't have hands to wrap them around his eye or ribs. So to do this Balto asked for the help of Ducky's mother who was more them happy to help after he saved her daughter. After it was done, Balto said thanks to Ducky's mother before going off to find Littlefoot and the others.

* * *

Elsewhere at the bubbling mud; Littlefoot and the gang where having a good time playing. Mainly it had to do with splashing each other, playing tag, and much other fun stuff. After a while of their games, Littlefoot and the gang decided to take a little break. They were all very tired.

"I wonder where Balto is?" said Littlefoot in a somewhat worried tone. "He should've been here by now."

"Would you stop griping about that guy for once; it's starting to get on my nervous." Cera replied since Littlefoot has been acting worried about Balto the entire time.

"Sorry it's just that I'm worried about him." Littlefoot answered. "When I saw him so hurt I thought something bad might've happened to him."

"But you said he went to Mr. Thicknose." replied Petrie.

"And that means that Mr. Thicknose will give Balto something that'll make him all better. Oh yep, yep, yep." said Ducky with Spike nodding to her.

"Besides he shouldn't have been so clumsy that he ran into a rock in the first place." Cera said with a huff.

At that time Ali decided to voice her opinion. "Actually I don't believe that he was hit by a rock." she said with everyone turning to her with questionable looks. "I just think his story doesn't match his injuries." she saw that Littlefoot didn't understand what she was saying. "I think he was in a fight."

The gang was shocked about Ali's assumption. "A fight! But Balto wouldn't get into a fight." said Littlefoot. "Grandpa told Balto all the rules of living in the Great Valley; one of which is that there's no fighting among other members in the valley." he couldn't believe what Ali was saying.

"Littlefoot I know he's your friend, and you might think I'm saying this because of what we talked about yesterday." Ali said with a pause. "But you have to ask yourself how well do you really know this Balto. I saw his fangs the first time I met him, and what good are fangs except for biting others?"

"No! Your wrong about him." shouted Littlefoot. "Ever since Balto came here he's been kind and gentle. He even saved me and the others. What makes you think he could be bad?"

"I'm just saying we should be careful around him." Ali replied. "I just think there's something he's not telling us."

Unknown to any of the dinosaur children, Balto was on the edge of the forest that led to the bubbling mud. He heard everything. He couldn't believe that Ali had figured out that that the story of his injuries where fake. Littlefoot really had some smart friends. However he didn't want any them thinking that he was in a fight. Since technically Jiao hit him and Balto didn't even lay a paw on him, Balto knew that he had to tell them this eventually.

"For once someone finally agrees with me." the voice Balto just heard came from Cera. "I for one don't trust Balto one bit and think that he shouldn't stay here and go back to wherever he came from. The sooner the better if you ask me."

Hearing that hit Balto hard; even in this group of friends he was still not trusted. At this time Balto thought that it would be best for him if he left to be alone right now. So he proceeded to turn around and left the area with the dinosaur children still deep in their conversation.

"Cera how could you say that after everything he's done for us." replied Littlefoot. "Did you forget that he saved our lives three days ago?"

"So what?" Cera said with a huff. "I still think that the only reason he's being so nice to us is because he's still trying to get away with stealing those treestars awhile back." she saw that Littlefoot was going to make a response, but Cera cut him off. "Remember Littlefoot that Balto was hiding before he came up and confessed."

Littlefoot said nothing after that. It was true that Balto didn't tell anyone he stole the treestars when everyone in the valley found out, but he knew that the reason for that was because Balto was afraid of what the other dinosaurs would think of him. In which his fears were fully realized since most of the dinosaurs haven't treated Balto that well afterwards mainly because of Jiao's vision, but deep down Littlefoot knew that Balto was good.

"Well I think there's nothing to worry about." answered Ducky. "Even though Balto is different than any of us; I still believe that Balto is very nice, and only wants to be our friend." Spike agreed with every word she said.

Ali then started to speak again. "Listen I'm sorry for getting everyone frustrated. I just wanted you to know that I have a bad feeling about him that's all."

"It's alright Ali." answered Littlefoot. "Listen I'm going to see what's taking Balto so long. You all can stay here while I'm gone." with that said, Littlefoot left to see Mr. Thicknose.

When Littlefoot reached Mr. Thicknose he asked where Balto was. Mr. Thicknose answered with. "Why Balto left here awhile ago after I gave him some herb to heal his injuries. I assumed he was with you after he left."

Littlefoot then started to wonder where Balto went off to. Littlefoot told him that he and his friends would be at the bubbling mud, but he never showed up and Mr. Thicknose said he left awhile back. Did Balto leave without even saying goodbye? Either way Littlefoot needed to find him to make sure he was okay. Even though Balto was a grownup he was still hurt from whatever really happened yesterday, and Littlefoot wanted to make sure nothing bad happened to him. After checking his nest and seeing Balto wasn't there either, Littlefoot raced back to his friends for help.

"Guys!" Littlefoot shouted as he made his way to his friends. "Guys listen I can't find Balto."

"What do you mean you can't find him?" asked Cera.

"I mean he's not with Mr. Thicknose." answered Littlefoot. "Mr. Thicknose said Balto left awhile back, and when I went to the nest and he wasn't there either." Littlefoot paused for a breath. "I don't know where else to look. I need help to find him."

"Why?" asked Cera. "He probably just left."

"He didn't leave!"

After that Littlefoot asked for help to find Balto, and everyone accepted on helping him. When they did everyone split up into groups. Ducky and Spike went over to the Thundering Falls, Cera went off on her own sighing as she did so (she was probably not even trying to help), Ali and Petrie went to the entrance to the Great Valley, and Littlefoot was by himself. Littlefoot was about to go on into another area in the Great Valley until he noticed an odd looking footprint. Littlefoot instantly knew that these footprints belonged to Balto; he was here. Littlefoot followed the footprints all the way to the meadow. Once he got there he finally spotted Balto laying on a huge rock in the middle of the meadow. Littlefoot made his way over to him.

"Hey Balto!" Littlefoot shouted as he went over to him.

Balto shot his head up when he heard that to see who it was. "Oh, hey Littlefoot." he said with a smile.

When Littlefoot came up to Balto he noticed the herbs around Balto's eye and ribs. "Are you feeling any better?"

"What?" Balto then realized what Littlefoot meant. "Oh yes I feel much better then I did yesterday." he answered still smiling. "But I'm not fully healed just yet."

Littlefoot was happy to hear that Balto was okay, but there was still something he wanted to ask. "Balto did you by any chance go to the bubbling mud and hear us talking about you?" Balto's smile faded as he nodded to Littlefoot's question. "How much did you hear?"

"Up to part where Cera said I should leave and never come back." he answered. "I really felt bad after she said that, so I thought I should have some alone time. Sorry if I worried you."

"It's okay." Littlefoot replied as he laid down beside Balto. "What Cera said was rude and uncalled for, but I bet deep down she likes you." Balto gave Littlefoot a puzzled look when he said that last part. "Trust me I know that it's hard to believe, but she has acted like that to all of us when we first met but now we're best friends."

Balto brought back his smile. "Thanks Littlefoot that does make me feel a little better."

"You know Ducky vouched for you after you left?" Littlefoot said hoping it would cheer Balto up even more.

"Really? I must remember to thank her."

Both of them were silent for a while before Littlefoot spoke again. "So, Balto you're not mad are you?"

"Mad?" Balto replied with a chuckle. "Why should I be mad? Actually Littlefoot I'm really happy." at that point Littlefoot's turn to look confused. "I'm happy Littlefoot because despite what all the other dinosaurs think of me; I still have some great friends here like you." Littlefoot smiled when he said that. "Besides a person with friends are always happier then someone without them. My mother taught me that a long time ago."

Littlefoot stayed silent before saying anything else. "Balto you know I just noticed that you haven't talked a lot about your parents ever since you got here. Did something happen to them?" he asked.

Balto paused for a second. "Yes Littlefoot something did happen to them a long time ago and it's really a depressing time in my life." Balto again paused. "You see my father died before I was even born, so my mother was the only one who was there to raise me. However after five months a huge blizzard came around that lasted for three days straight."

"A blizzard?" Littlefoot interrupted; curious of this new word.

"Oh right we don't share the same words. You remember all that stuff I told you about snow?" Littlefoot nodded. "A blizzard's like a heavy… sky water storm except with snow. It's dangerous to be in one cause all that white snow falling and building makes it very hard to see where you're going."

"Oh."

"Yeah and my mother and I though were in a cave safe from it all. During the third day however I started to get hungry and my mother said she'd go find something for us to eat. Before leaving she said she'd be right back, but she never did come back." Balto stopped talking after that.

Littlefoot looked at Balto. "What happened to her Balto?"

A tear then came out of Balto's eye. "She died."

Littlefoot looked at Balto when he saw the tear run down Balto's eye. Littlefoot felt sorry for Balto, but at the same time felt that he had a lot in common with him. To this day Littlefoot remembers the day when he lost his mother to a monster. The day after her death was the hardest for him, but once he was reunited with his grandparents everything began to look up for him.

"Balto…" Littlefoot started. "I'm sorry I brought up your parents."

"It's okay Littlefoot." Balto replied as he wiped his tear away. "I've learned to cope with it through the years. Besides things got better after I met Boris." Balto and Littlefoot stayed quiet for awhile until Balto broke the silence. "Listen Littlefoot we should probably get back to the others before I get lost in my own memories."

"Okay, but we split up to look for you." Balto chuckled a little bit when he heard that. He didn't know Littlefoot would go to great measures to look for him. "Ali and Petrie are closer at the entrance of the Great Valley. We should get to them first."

With that Balto and Littlefoot went to the entrance of the Great Valley to find Ali and Petrie. When they got there they noticed that neither of the two were at the entrance. Both Balto and Littlefoot thought that maybe Ali and Petrie went up the wall just in case they thought Balto left. Balto was sure of this when he caught both of their scents going up the wall. Since they were there, Balto and Littlefoot went up the wall to get their friends. While they were walking, Balto looked to see how high up they were and told Littlefoot that he would hate to fall of it. Once they were at the top Balto continued to sniff out Ali and Petrie.

"Can you find them Balto?" asked Littlefoot.

"I'm trying the best I can, but I can tell that they were definitely here." Balto continued to sniff around to find a trail of them. However he caught the scent of something else coming from the path that lead to the other side of the Great Valley. "Littlefoot I can smell something coming from over in that direction." he pointed to where the scent was coming from.

"Maybe it's Ali and Petrie." Littlefoot replied as he started to run to where Balto pointed.

"Littlefoot wait! Something doesn't smell right." however Littlefoot was already far off when he said that, so Balto went over to make sure he was okay.

Balto wasn't sure what was over there, but he had a bad feeling about it. He wasn't completely sure of it until he heard a loud roar followed by Littlefoot screaming. Balto rushed over fearing for Littlefoot's safety. Once he got to where Littlefoot was, Balto was horrified when he saw Littlefoot being chased by a sharptooth with horns trying to eat him. Balto soon recognized the Horned Sharptooth from the day Balto first came to the time of the dinosaurs when he noticed it was black with red stripes. Now with the problem at hand, Balto needed a way to get the Horned Sharptooth away from Littlefoot; he saw a rock formation that seemed like it could be almost as big as the Horned Sharptooth. When Littlefoot was cornered up against the same rock formation with the Horned Sharptooth lowering its head to eat him, Balto knew that there was no more time for thinking and jumped into action. Balto quickly went on the large rock formation and jumped on the top of the Horned Sharptooth head. This caused the Horned Sharptooth to fiercely shake its head to throw Balto off his face. After another strong shake, Balto fell off and hit the ground, the Horned Sharptooth faced his attacker. When Balto looked back he saw the Horned Sharptooth bear its teeth at him and made a low growl; it remembered him.

"Littlefoot!" he shouted. "Try to get somewhere safe. I'll lure this monster off." Balto then ran off.

The Horned Sharptooth instantly followed Balto not even caring about Littlefoot anymore. Balto knew that he needed a plan to get rid of the Horned Sharptooth, but the question was how? Last time he threw it off by running through two trees and getting its head stuck in between them, but here there were only rocks. However Balto had to think of something before the Horned Sharptooth could enter the Great Valley. Balto then wondered how the Horned Sharptooth made it this far coming up into the Great Valley; he thought no sharptooth could ever enter the valley. Balto was cut short from his thoughts when the Horned Sharptooth leaped over and landed right in front of him. Balto stopped in his tracks as the Horned Sharptooth let out an ear aching roar. Balto was paralyzed with fear as the Horned Sharptooth made its way over to him. When the Horned Sharptooth lunged in for the kill, Balto jumped out its way and tried to run past it, but the Horned Sharptooth was able to hit Balto with its tail. The hit that Balto received threw him across the top of the wall with a ton of different rock formations. Balto then felt that his ribs were aching again, and he knew he had to hide under one of the rock formations until his ribs felt a little better. Balto heard the Horned Sharptooth sniffing around for him, and at one point Balto heard the Horned Sharptooth's foot land close to where he was hiding. However he heard the Horned Sharptooth move away from him. Balto made his way out of the rock formation to see where the Horned Sharptooth has gone. When he came out the Horned Sharptooth was on where to be found. Balto only hoped that it didn't go into the Great Valley. Before he had time to think, Balto heard someone call his name. He heard the calling coming from above him which only meant one thing. It was Petrie.

"Petrie is that you?" Balto asked as he looked up.

"Balto!" Petrie said as he swooped down to meet Balto. "We so worried about you, me thought you leave Great Valley, so me and Ali come up here to find you."

"Yeah that was nice of you." Balto replied. "Petrie listen I need to know where Ali is, it's urgent."

"Oh she over there, me show you." with that Petrie went over to where Ali was with Balto following. "What is wrong Balto?"

"I'll explain later." Balto said still following Petrie. After a while of running the two found Ali. "Ali!" Ali looked at him when he said her name. At that point Balto remembered the conversation that was made at the bubbling mud on how much Ali didn't trust him, but that all didn't matter to him. Balto wasn't going to let Ali get eaten by the Horned Sharptooth. "Ali, Petrie we have to get out of here there's a…"

Balto was interrupted by a loud roar from behind Ali. Coming from behind her the Horned Sharptooth emerged again fixed its sights on Balto. Ali was in shock and couldn't move, and Petrie though grabbed onto Balto's neck for dear life. The Horned Sharptooth was about to make its way over to Balto, and Balto could tell that it will step on Ali since she wouldn't move. Balto instantly ran over to Ali to save her life. While running over to her, Balto had to dodge the Horned Sharptooth's jaws when it tried to snap at him, and he was able to tackle Ali away from the Horned Sharptooth's foot before it reached the ground. At that point after Balto saved her, Ali soon snapped out of it.

Balto noticed that Petrie was trembling on his neck after the almost near death experience. "Petrie. Petrie it's alright we're alive." Balto said trying to calm and reassure him it was okay. When it worked Balto then instructed him and Ali. "Listen you two need to go back to the Great Valley and get some help."

"But what about you?" Ali asked to Balto's surprise.

"I'm going to stay and keep it busy for the moment." Balto noticed that the Horned Sharptooth turned to them ready to attack again. "There's no more time to explain; you both need to go." however both Ali and Petrie refused to move to abandon Balto. "I said go NOW!" with that Ali and Petrie left. Now Balto was alone the Horned Sharptooth. "Alright ugly it's just you and me for now."

The Horned Sharptooth let out another furious roar and charged at Balto full speed. Balto leaped out of the way of the Horned Sharptooth's way causing it to hit one of the rock formations on the wall. When the Horned Sharptooth got up it turned to Balto; it made another low growl as it again lunged at Balto who again jumped out of the way. This cycle went on two more times. Balto thought this was going to be easy until when the cycle happened the third time, Balto jumped out of the way of the Horned Sharptooth's jaws, but when he did he was suddenly hit by the Horned Sharptooth's tail again. It seems that it was getting wise to Balto. Balto tried to get up, but when he did he was sent back down when the Horned Sharptooth dropped its foot on him. There wasn't enough pressure to break Balto's entire body, but he still couldn't move a muscle. Balto looked up and saw the Horned Sharptooth lower its head down to him, and felt its hot breath blowing against his fur. The Horned Sharptooth then lift its head up and started to add more pressure on its foot which was now crushing Balto. Balto wanted to yell out when he felt his ribs starting to ach as the Horned Sharptooth did so but none came. Balto started to think that this was the end, but then a rock flew in the Horned Sharptooth eye which caused it to roar in pain. As such the Horned Sharptooth removed its foot from on top of Balto trying to get rid of the pain. Balto wondered who threw the rock and saw Littlefoot dashing to him.

"Littlefoot?" Balto said in a weak voice. "What are you…? I told you…" he couldn't finish any of his sentences.

"Don't worry Balto I'm going to get you out of here." Littlefoot then went over to the side of Balto to lean under him so he can support Balto to stand and help him to walk. "Come on Balto lets go."

With that Balto and Littlefoot tried to head as far away from the Horned Sharptooth as possible. However since Balto's ribs were aching he couldn't move as fast as he could even with Littlefoot carrying him. Suddenly Balto's ribs started to ach even more than before to the point where he collapsed and couldn't move at all.

"Balto!" Littlefoot shouted as he tried to help Balto up again. "Come on Balto get up; we need to keep going."

Balto tried to get up, but fell due to his ribs. "I can't." he answered. Then they both heard the Horned Sharptooth roar. "Littlefoot you need to go. Please just leave without me."

"What? No I'm not going to leave you here."

"Littlefoot don't you understand why I'm doing this?" Balto asked. "I'm doing this because I don't want you to get hurt."

"And I don't want you to get hurt."

With that Littlefoot went to distract the Horned Sharptooth. "Littlefoot NO!" Balto tried to get up, but he couldn't move.

Balto heard another roar from the Horned Sharptooth, and tried his best to get over there by crawling to make sure Littlefoot was okay. It took him awhile to make it over there, but when he did he saw Littlefoot being chased down by the Horned Sharptooth. Littlefoot was doing well at keeping the Horned Sharptooth from attacking him, but like Balto, the Horned Sharptooth swung its tail at some rocks which hit Littlefoot on the head and made him unconscious. This gave the Horned Sharptooth the chance to eat Littlefoot. Now Balto couldn't just sit around anymore; he no longer cared about the pain in his ribs he had to save Littlefoot. Balto got up to his feet and raced up to the two and jumped on the Horned Sharptooth face again. This time Balto was biting and clawing the Horned Sharptooth such as its nose and parts of its horn. The Horned Sharptooth shook its head furiously until Balto was thrown aside a couple of rock formations. The Horned Sharptooth was tired of Balto and wanted to finally finish him off. Balto tried to back away from it, but his back was up against the rock formation he was hit against. He noticed that the rock formation was loose from the bottom, and came up with a plan to get rid of the Horned Sharptooth. When Horned Sharptooth was close enough, Balto moved aside and kicked the bottom of the rock formation which caused it to tumble down. As such the Horned Sharptooth accidently stepped on one of the rocks that were tumbling down; this caused it to trip on the other rocks that were tumbling down. The tumbling rocks continued to move with the Horned Sharptooth on them right off the outside of the wall. Balto heard a loud smack to the ground, and went over to see the Horned Sharptooth lying motionless on the bottom of the outside of the Great Valley wall with over a dozen of rock on top of it. With that, Balto considered that the Horned Sharptooth was dead, and made his way over to Littlefoot who was still unconscious. When Balto reached him he started nuzzling Littlefoot to wakeup. Littlefoot did in fact wakeup to Balto standing over him, and not to mention his head still hurt.

"…Balto…?" Littlefoot then noticed that the Horned Sharptooth wasn't around. "Wait…what…where?"

Balto calmed him down. "Don't worry Littlefoot he's gone, and won't come back." with that said Littlefoot got up to his feet even though his head still hurt. "Come on let's go back to the Great Valley."

So then on Littlefoot and Balto made their way back to the Great Valley. Balto of course needed help walking down since his ribs were still aching. When they were completely down onto the Great Valley floor; both Littlefoot and Balto saw a group of grownups coming towards them. It seems like the help Balto asked for finally showed up. With the group of adults were close enough Littlefoot's grandparent who after seeing Balto was in more pain than before; couldn't help but feel worried for the both of them. The rest of the gang was there as well, and made their way to the front when they heard that Littlefoot and Balto were back.

"Littlefoot, Balto are you both alright?" asked Grandpa. The two answered with a yes.

Then Grandma came up to them. "What happened to you two? We heard from Ali and Petrie that you were in danger."

Littlefoot could tell that Balto was too hurt to talk so he spoke for him. "Well. You see Grandma…" Littlefoot tried to search for the right words. "…on the wall we were attacked by a sharptooth."

Everyone gasped in shock when they heard that. They couldn't believe that a sharptooth almost got into the Valley. No sharptooth has ever made it that close before.

"That's impossible!" Mr. Threehorn shouted. "There's no way a sharptooth could make it through to the Great Valley."

"But it did get through." replied Littlefoot. "It was unlike any sharptooth I've ever seen before."

"What do you mean Littlefoot?" asked Grandpa.

Before Littlefoot could answer, Balto recalled that instead of him, Littlefoot, and Petrie, Ali acted different to the sharptooth. She completely froze in place when she saw it. She'd obviously seen it before, or knew what it was.

"Ali, do you know what that thing was?" Balto asked in a weak voice.

Ali paused before saying anything. "That thing that attacked us…" she paused, "…was a Horned Sharptooth."

Ali's herd and some of the Great Valley residents gasped again. Balto could tell that this Horned Sharptooth was not like any sharptooth in the dinosaur world.

**End of Chapter 7**

**A/N: Well there the 7th chapter for you. I hope all of you readers enjoyed it as much as I did. Anyway there not that much for Balto to do anymore in the dinosaur world since the Horned Sharptooth fell into the Mysterious Beyond to its death, or did it? Find out in the next chapter.**


	8. Knowing your Enemy

**Land Before Time: The Time of Wolves**

**Disclaimer: Balto and the Land Before Time are like one of my favorite movies, so I thought to give this story a shot. On a side note I don't own any of the characters except the main sharptooth.**

**Summary: After the defeat of the Horned Sharptooth, Balto learns more about this enemy and why it came for him. Other then that this should be the last chapter; right?…Right? See for yourself.**

**Rating: K+**

**Author's Notes: This story takes place after the third Balto and the fifth Land Before Time movie. Enjoy.**

**Genre: Adventure/Friendship**

**Chapter 8: Knowing your Enemy**

It was now an hour past noon when the meeting began at Council Rock to discuss the events of the Horned Sharptooth nearly invading their valley. Most of the valley residents were still surprised that a sharptooth almost entered the Great Valley. Of course the ones who were there at the time were questioned on what happened; those individuals were Littlefoot, Ali, Petrie, and Balto. Balto knew instantly that he would be questioned last since he played a huge role in what happened. Till then Littlefoot, Ali, and Petrie were questioned about the matter. All of them said the same thing after the other; that Balto saved their lives. Even Ali said it to Balto's surprise who thought she didn't like him. Maybe she was finally warming up to him, or just telling the truth regardless of how she felt about him. Either way Balto had the feeling that Ali had, for him, changed. After Petrie was done being questioned, Balto knew it was now his turn to talk.

"Balto we would like to talk with you now." said Grandpa.

Balto made a low sigh before walking up. Balto could see that all the dinosaurs were looking at him; some glaring at him. It was only four days ago when he was last up in the middle of Council Rock to be judged for stealing treestars, and despite that Balto could tell that most of the dinosaurs still didn't trust him. At least he knew that there were some dinosaurs that trusted him; mainly the gangs parents. Littlefoot's grandparents have never held any hard feeling towards him ever since they met. Ducky's mother didn't have any reason not to trust him after his daring recuse of her daughter. Balto didn't know what Petrie's mother thought of him because he never got a chance to know her that well. However the parent he knew that didn't like him was Mr. Threehorn, Cera's father, but Balto had never seen him in a good mood ever since he came to the Great Valley. Even though Balto had this in his mind he was still nervous of everything that he had to do while having all these dinosaurs staring down at him yet again.

Grandpa could see how nervous Balto was, so he tried to start off slow. "So Balto would you mind telling us in your own words what happened?"

Balto took a deep breath before starting. "Well I really don't know if my story will be any different then what you just heard from the children." he replied.

"Oh please spare us with your stupid jokes and just tell us what happened!" shouted an impatient Mr. Threehorn.

At that point Grandpa came in between Balto and Mr. Threehorn. "Now Mr. Threehorn there's no reason to be angry with Balto. He did save the children from the Horned Sharptooth." he said trying to calm down Mr. Threehorn.

Mr. Threehorn just made a huff. "That may be Longneck, but I find it very suspicious that every time there's trouble he's always there in the middle of it." after that Mr. Threehorn stayed quite for the time being.

"Now Balto would you mind telling us what happened?" asked Grandpa.

Balto did just that making sure he didn't leave out any details. He confirmed that he did in fact save Littlefoot, Petrie, and Ali, as well as, the struggle he had against the Horned Sharptooth. The grownups were amazed that Balto fought off a Sharptooth on his own. Balto ended by telling the story with the Horned Sharptooth falling to its death. "… and that's pretty much everything that happened."

"Are you sure that it was dead after it fell?" asked Mr. Threehorn.

"Well it was hard to tell from up there." Balto answered. However he could tell that, that wasn't the answer the other dinosaurs wanted to hear. "But it seemed dead when I looked at it."

The grownups continued to mumble to each other of what they heard. Balto was still confused on why everyone was so worried about the Horned Sharptooth so much. It seemed like everyone feared it more than any other Sharptooth in the world. Balto needed to know why that was.

"Um… excuse me." Balto said to get the attention of the dinosaurs. "Listen can someone please tell me why this 'Horned Sharptooth' is such a big concern to everyone? It doesn't seem different than any other sharptooth this valley ever faced." Balto said referring to all the stories told by Littlefoot and the rest of the gang.

Everyone in the council gasped and started mumbling by what Balto said as if he was an idiot. "Not different?" replied Mr. Threehorn. "A Horned Sharptooth is one of the most dangerous, and vicious sharpteeth in the entire world. Those who have seen one are lucky to be alive."

"So you've seen one before?" Balto asked him.

"Well… no." Mr. Threehorn answered. In fact no one in the valley has seen a Horned Sharptooth before, and they didn't want to either.

"I've seen one."

Everyone turned to the voice who said that. It came from the leader of Ali's herd, the Old One.

"In my days my herd encountered one Horned Sharptooth, and it was a day none of us will ever forget." the Old One said in an old raspy voice. "Before I get started I must say that you…" her attention turned to Balto, "…are lucky. Not many can fend off a Horned Sharptooth by themselves and live to speak about it."

"Thank you, but can you please tell me more about the Horned Sharptooth?" Balto asked.

"Why certainly strange creature." the Old One replied. "As you were told a Horned Sharptooth is unlike any sharptooth in the world, and it is true. Now they may not be as big as the common sharptooth (t-rex), but because they're shorter only means they're faster than the common sharptooth. What makes them even more dangerous is that they have a bloodlust that is greater than any sharptooth in the world. Not only do they hunt for food but for fun as well. I know this because I saw what happens when one attacks."

The Old One began to tell her story as if it were yesterday. It all happened years ago before the land of Ali's home was called the Land of Mist. Back then the Old One was an adult longneck along with the rest of her herd that was led by her father at the time. Everything was nice and peaceful at the time. Little did they know that on the top of a cliff above the Old One's herd was being watched by a creature that wanted to dine on their very flesh. Before anyone had a chance to act a loud roar was shouted around the land, and one of the longnecks was trampled down from something that jumped on him. The rest of the herd soon realized that the longneck was dead and standing on top of him with a jaw clamped tightly around his neck was a Horned Sharptooth with a black body but with green stripes. The Horned Sharptooth stepped down from its kill and roared at the other longnecks as if trying to challenge them. The Old One's father gathered five of the herd's strongest members including the Old One to fend off the Horned Sharptooth. The fight was brutal with three of the longnecks dying only an hour after it began. The forth longneck soon had his neck broken thirty minutes later. Now it was only the Old One and her father facing the Horned Sharptooth. At this time the fight led them over a large cliff bigger than the one the Horned Sharptooth jumped off of. The two of them tried their best to fight off the furious beast. The Old One's father was steadily getting tired from the fight, and the Horned Sharptooth could sense it. The Horned Sharptooth then made a charge at the Old One's father who tried his best to defend himself, but the Horned Sharptooth was able to push him over and took a bite into his chest. The Old One was shocked to see her father being attacked by the monster, so she acted fast by hitting the Horned Sharptooth with her tail. After which the Horned Sharptooth focused on her now. The Horned Sharptooth tried to strike the Old One, but missed every time. The Old One then hit it again with her tail which only made the Horned Sharptooth even angrier then ever. This time the Horned Sharptooth jumped on the Old One's back and tried to bite her neck, but she was able to throw it off her before he could do so. However when she did; one of the Horned Sharptooth's horns cut the skin near her left eye which gave her a lot of pain. The Horned Sharptooth thought now would be the best time to strike, but before it could, the Old One shot her tail up to hit the Horned Sharptooth up the chin. This caused the Horned Sharptooth to stumble off the cliff to its death. Even though she won the battle, the Old One couldn't help but grieve over the loss of five longnecks that died, one of which was her father. Truly she was never the same after that.

"…ever since that day it has been the darkest time my herd has ever faced." the Old One finished. "I'm only glad that this Horned Sharptooth was taken care of before it could enter the Great Valley."

After that the residents of the Great Valley started to raise up some more questions about how the Horned Sharptooth almost came in. it was a mystery to everyone indeed. However Littlefoot had something he wanted to ask Balto ever since the Horned Sharptooth attack and he thought this was the best time then any to talk about it.

"Balto can I ask you something?" Littlefoot asked.

"Of course Littlefoot."

"Well back there on the wall it seemed like that Horned Sharptooth knew you." Littlefoot stated. "Do you know that Horned Sharptooth?"

Balto was taken back by this. He felt amazed that Littlefoot figured that out on his own. Balto then noticed that most of the dinosaurs stopped chatting after they heard Littlefoot's question and were waiting for an answer, so he decided to come clean. "Yes Littlefoot I've met that Horned Sharptooth before." this caused the Great Valley dinosaurs to make assumptions about Balto.

"Again this is all keeps coming back to you." said Mr. Threehorn.

"Please let me explain." with that Balto did his best to explain how he met the Horned Sharptooth. He also tried to point out that the Horned Sharptooth tried to eat him, and he was lucky to get away when he did. "…and that's all. It's not like I lured that thing here if that's what you're thinking."

"Oh I beg to differ."

Everyone looked at the entrance of Council Rock to see Jiao and his brothers walking in. Balto felt concerned about what Jiao was up to now. No one said anything until Grandpa broke the silence.

"What are you trying to say Jiao?" asked Grandpa.

Jiao made a smile before continuing. "Well think about it. This is the first time that we know of a sharptooth coming into the valley on its own, and a Horned Sharptooth no less." Jiao then turned to Balto. "Not to mention that our fuzz face friend here had a run in with this Horned Sharptooth before coming to the Great Valley; which seems very suspicious."

Jiao was now getting on Balto's nerves. It didn't help that everyone else was listening to him.

"But that still doesn't explain how the Horned Sharptooth got into the valley." said Grandma. "So I would advise you to keep Balto out of your accusations unless you have real proof on the matter." Grandpa also agreed with what she was saying.

Jiao continued to smile. "So it's proof you want? Okay then, I'll give you proof." Jiao then moved to the front of the Council Rock so everyone could hear him. "Now my fellow neighbors I now present to you the reason for which I've been telling you since this fuzz face entered our valley; of how this Balto will bring about the destruction of our home. Before I begin I must remind you all of the fruits outside the valley walls that are next to the entrance of the Great Valley. How their scent can lure away the most furious sharptooth."

Balto asked Littlefoot's grandparents if that were true. They both answered yes.

"What does this have to do with anything Jiao?" asked Grandpa.

"Glad you asked." Jiao said with a grin. "I say this because there is something that can defeat the smell of the fruits. You all remember three days ago at the thundering falls there was a very offensive odor that appeared the day, right?" everyone agreed. "Well I'm sure a lot of you don't know what that smell was, so why don't I let the fuzz face explain."

Balto knew where Jiao was now going with this. "That smell came from me." this caused everyone to pay attention to him. "You see when my kind's fur gets wet it lets off a scent of its own, and that's where that terrible smell came from." Balto knew that saying that would make everyone assume the worst. "But there's no way my scent could make it past the Great Valley wall."

"Oh I know that; which is why I ask you one more question." Jiao's grin came back. "Did you by any chance get your fur wet before coming into the Great Valley?"

"Jiao what does this have to do with anything." asked Grandpa.

"Let him answer and I'll tell you."

Again Balto knew that he had to come clean; especially since he felt that he may be responsible for this. "…Yes."

Jiao wanted to laugh in victory, but held it in as he faced Grandpa. "Now I'll explain." he then faced the other dinosaurs again. "You've all heard him my friends. I will remind you all for those who don't know that a sharptooth's nose is far greater than ours, and can smell a scent even over a week old." Balto looked in shock of what he heard which got Jiao's attention. "So you finally understand what you did. Should I make it even more clear to you? First not only did you get away from a Horned Sharptooth, but you humiliated him by getting his head caught in a tree. To any sharptooth; being humiliated is unforgivable. So what do you do after you anger a Horned Sharptooth and before you enter the Great Valley, but get you fur wet and smelly so that it can overpower the fruit that stands guard outside our wall!" Jiao paused a bit before continuing on. "So now do you understand? This Horned Sharptooth didn't just come here for us; he came for you. He wanted to hunt you, and because of your mistake and carelessness he could've hunted anyone else in the valley if he wanted to. In other words this is entirely your fault."

Almost everyone was agreeing with Jiao and it was starting an uproar. Balto didn't say anything after that. The only thing that went through the wolfdog's head was him thinking to himself that, _"Jiao was right."_ In the crowd of angry dinosaurs, Jiao's brother Bao used his tail to hit a small rock that went flying until it hit Balto in the head. Balto's head was jerked back as he gasped in pain when it hit him. Balto knew this was all just another ploy to make him attack Jiao, but he wouldn't do it no matter how much he wanted to. Soon Grandpa and Mr. Threehorn came in to calm everyone down, as that was going on Jiao went over to Balto to have a quick chat while everyone was preoccupied.

"If I were you fuzz face I'd leave this valley."

Balto just glared at him. "If you were me Jiao you would know I wouldn't do that."

"You know you're very stubborn like a child." Jiao said with a chuckle. "Now I see why you hang around them so much. Even though it's that attitude that will get you killed one of these days." after saying that Jiao signaled his brothers. "Come brothers we're leaving."

With that Jiao and his brothers left Council Rock while the crowd of dinosaurs were still preoccupied. Once the dinosaurs calmed down, Grandpa and Mr. Threehorn declared that the meeting was over, and everyone should get back to their daily life. Littlefoot wanted to go to Balto, but Balto left before he could. Balto just wanted to be alone right now to think about what he heard. The only thing that was in his head was his thoughts saying _"Jiao was right, Jiao was right."_ when Balto was in a dense forest where he was sure no one could see him he laid his head down and tried to fall asleep. Not because he was tired, but because he wanted to see someone.

* * *

_Balto was again in the land of clouds where he was looking for the mysterious longneck. He really wanted to talk to her. He could feel her presence, but couldn't see her until he heard her speak._

_"Balto?" Balto turned to where he heard the voice come from, and there she was. "What's wrong my friend? You seem stressed."_

_"Stressed?" Balto let out a small chuckle. "That's an understatement. I'm more then stressed! I'm angry!" Balto said with a harsh tone to the longneck. "Not only at Jiao, but at you as well."_

_The longneck put her head down ashamed. "Balto let me explain…"_

_"Why didn't you tell me?" Balto shouted interrupting the longneck. "You knew didn't you? You knew that the Horned Sharptooth was coming, and that my scent led him here didn't you?" the longneck answered with a nod. "Then why didn't you warn me that this would happen. It could've been different; I could've been more prepared." the longneck said nothing. "Tell me how to get home." still the longneck said nothing. "Well? I did what you told me; I saved the Great Valley, so why won't you tell me how to get home?"_

_"Because I can't"_

_"Well there's a shocking surprise." neither of them said a thing after that for a few minutes. "I want you to leave." the longneck looked confused. "I don't want you in my life anymore, and I never want to see you again."_

_The longneck seemed shocked. "Balto I know this is hard, but…"_

_"NO!" Balto shouted interrupting her. "I'm not listening to whatever you have to say anymore. Don't you understand I HATE you!" both stood there for a while. It didn't take long until Balto realized what he just said. Never in his entire life has he used that word against anybody not even Steele. He wanted to apologize, but the longneck spoke before he could._

_"Okay Balto. If that's what you want then I'll never bother you again. I'm sorry that I was such a burden on you."_

_As the longneck disappeared, Balto tried to stop her. "No, no, no, no wait please don't leave. I'm sorry." but it was too late the longneck was gone. "Good going Balto. The one person who can help you get home and you pushed her away; smart move." after that the land of clouds started to disappear as well, and Balto felt like he was waking up._

* * *

Back in the Great Valley, Balto woke up in the forest still feeling bad for what he said to the longneck. Now that she was gone, Balto only directions back home were gone as well. What else could go wrong?

"Balto?"

Balto looked up to find Littlefoot looking for him. "Hey Littlefoot." he said calmly.

"Balto what happened? After the meeting you ran off without a word." said Littlefoot.

Balto let out a sigh. "Sorry Littlefoot I was just upset by what Jiao said, but believe me I'm over it now."

Littlefoot was happy to hear that Balto was okay, and had one more question to ask him. "So Balto do you want to come and play with me and the others?"

Balto let out a smile. "Do I ever."

With that Balto and Littlefoot went to the rest of the gang who were at the tall grass to play. After everything that happened today, Balto needed some fun in his life. The name of the game this time was tag, which Balto was always great at. Like always he was the one who stayed the longest without being tagged, and like always he did let one of the others tag him on purpose to give them a break. Balto enjoyed being with these kids. At least with them he doesn't have to worry about getting alienated by other valley members, or worry about Jiao, or the Horned Sharptooth. Here all he had to worry about was to have fun. When night came the gangs parent started calling for them, and it was time to come home. As Littlefoot and Balto said their goodbyes to their friends Ali came up.

"Goodnight Littlefoot. Hope to see you again tomorrow."

"You too Ali." Littlefoot replied.

Before Ali went off to her herd she turned to Balto. "Balto." Balto turned to her. "I never got a chance to say thank you for saving me today."

Balto just smiled. "Don't mention it Ali." with that Ali went back to her herd. Balto was surprised that they were now on speaking terms. _"I think she's warming up to me."_

Once Littlefoot and Balto were at the nest with Littlefoot's grandparents they all went to their normal spots to sleep. A few hours later Balto woke up from his sleep; it wasn't because he had a dream about the longneck it was the opposite. Balto was actually starting to miss her, and he really wanted to say he was sorry. Balto wanted to get his mind off the matter, so he quietly got up from the nest and made his way to a small hill to stare at the moon. At that time Balto couldn't help but think of his family, and wondering how he was going to get back to them. It all seemed hopeless now. Another thing that was on Balto's mind was what Mr. Thicknose said to him earlier today. He said that keeping secrets could lead to trouble, and he was right. He never told anyone about the Horned Sharptooth mainly because he didn't think it was important. He didn't even think he'd see that monster again, but now almost everyone doesn't trust him even more because he kept it a secret. Balto knew that there were still things he kept from everyone in the valley including his friend. One of those things was that he could eat meat. Balto could only imagine what everyone would think if they found that out on the spot. However if he told them maybe it wouldn't be so bad; after all he can eat plants here. This was all going into his head too fast.

"Balto?"

Balto turned around to notice Grandpa walking towards him. "Oh sorry Grandpa did I wake you?"

Grandpa chuckled a little. "It's okay Balto. I just saw you sitting here, and I wondered if everything was okay."

"Oh." Balto replied. "I just couldn't sleep that's all." Grandpa seemed to understand and said they should get back to the nest. Balto thought he still had one more question. "Grandpa, if by any chance I wasn't everything you thought I was; would you hate me?"

"What do you mean Balto?"

Balto wanted to tell him, but felt that the time wasn't right. "I'll explain in the morning."

With that said, Balto and Grandpa went back to the nest to get some sleep. Before Balto went to sleep he couldn't help but feel nervous about what he was going to do. Tomorrow he was going to tell everyone everything he hadn't already told them about himself; including that he can eat meat. With that in mind, Balto soon fell asleep ready for tomorrow to come.

* * *

Right outside of the Great Valley next to the outer wall lied the Horned Sharptooth covered with dozen of rocks. All that could be seen of the beast was its head sticking out of the rubble with its mouth opened and eyes closed. It seemed dead as any other dead thing. So much so that a lizard crawled up and walked around the Horned Sharptooth's head. The lizard then crawled into the Horned Sharptooth's mouth, and then without warning the Horned Sharptooth's mouth closed on the lizard. The Horned Sharptooth's eyes opened and it lifted itself out of the rubble. However when it got out a huge scar was made that started right under his left eye and lead down to its mouth. The Horned Sharptooth roared in pain when it happened. It then looked up at the wall before making a loud roar to Balto that translated out to. "I'll have my revenge!" then it walked always without another word trying to figure out how it could bear it's teeth in Balto's flesh.

**End of Chapter 8**

**A/N: Well I bet none of you saw that coming. Well you know what they say; it's not over until the author says it is. But really I want to know how many people thought this was the last chapter. I want to know if my false climax worked. In fact before any of you review please tell me if you thought, or did think this was the last chapter. Not much to say now since I gave away the premise to chapter 9. Hope to get the next chapter out soon.**


	9. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing part 1

**Land Before Time: The Time of Wolves**

**Disclaimer: Balto and the Land Before Time are like two of my favorite movies, so I thought to give this story a shot. On a side note I don't own any of the characters except the main sharptooth.**

**Summary: After realizing that there might not be a way back home because the mysterious longneck disappeared; Balto decides that he should come clean and tell his friends about him being a sharptooth. However Jiao has other plans in mind for the wolfdog.**

**Rating: K+**

**Author's Notes: This story takes place after the third Balto and the fifth Land Before Time movie. Enjoy.**

**Genre: Adventure/Friendship**

**Chapter 9: Wolf in Sheep's Clothing**

**Part 1**

It was now dawn in the Great Valley, and most of the dinosaurs were waking up from their sleep. When Balto got up he went over to a nearby tree. While there he thought about what he was going to say to his friends about his secret. If anything he should tell them that he could eat meat first before anything else just to get it out of the way. The other thing he thought about was that he wanted to tell Littlefoot's grandparents before he told anyone else. He thought that since the two elderly longnecks went out of their way to make Balto feel comfortable in the valley. They deserved to hear the truth from him first, so in a way this would be his way of thanking them for everything they did. While thinking about this Balto then realized that it had been one day since he had those herbs that he got from Mr. Thicknose for his injuries. This meant it's time to take them off. When Balto tore them off, his ribs felt much better than yesterday, and he could finally open his left eye again. Balto also felt great knowing that those herbs no longer had to be wrapped around him anymore. Not long after that, Littlefoot woke up and went over to Balto.

"Morning Balto."

Balto turned to Littlefoot with a smile. "Good morning Littlefoot."

It didn't take long for Littlefoot to notice that Balto's herbs were taken off. "Balto your herbs are off." he said with Balto agreeing. "That's great! Come on lets go celebrate with the others."

Balto stopped Littlefoot before he ran off. "Actually Littlefoot I have to talk with your grandparents for a little bit."

"Talk to them about what Balto?"

Balto didn't want Littlefoot to know what was going on at least not yet. "Well… we're just going to be talking about some grownup stuff; it's very boring. So you go on and have fun, and I'll catch up when I'm done." with that said Littlefoot had a facial expression that said, 'You're sure?' "And I promise I won't run off at the last minute like yesterday. Now go on, and tell the others I said hi."

With that Littlefoot did as Balto said and went off to play with the others. Now that Balto was alone with Littlefoot's grandparents; he would finally be able to tell someone about his secret. All he hoped for was that they understand and not think any different of him. When Balto made his way back to the nest he was soon greeted by the elderly longnecks.

"Good morning Balto." greeted Grandpa.

"Good morning Grandpa, good morning Grandma."

"So Balto, Grandpa's told me that there was something you wanted to talk to us about." said Grandma.

Balto nodded his head. "Yes and it's something very important."

"So then what is it?" asked Grandpa.

Balto then looked nervous again. _"It's okay. Just tell them the truth, and this will be over a lot faster."_ he thought to himself. "Well you might want to brace yourselves for this."

A few feet away from there, Jiao's brother Bao was walking past the nest where Littlefoot and his grandparents lived. He was going over to meet his brothers, so they could discuss what matters they should take to protect the valley from Balto. That is until he heard something that caught his attention.

"So... you're a sharptooth?"

"Yes. In a way I am."

Bao became curious by what he heard, so he went to investigate. When he was at the source of the conversation he saw Littlefoot's grandparents talking to Balto. Now he was even more curious.

"I can't believe this…" Grandpa said as he tried to find the right words to say. "…all this time we've had a sharptooth living with us, and we didn't even know it." Balto put his head down in fear of how the two longnecks would react to this. "Have you ever eaten meat before, Balto?"

Balto somehow knew that would be their first question. "Yes I have back home." Balto answered without hesitating. "But I've never eaten a dinosaur before, and I don't plan to."

The two elderly longnecks stayed silent for a moment before Grandpa spoke again. "Balto why haven't you told us this until now?"

"I was afraid of how you both would react if I told you. You both have done so much for me that the last thing I wanted to be was a burden." the wolfdog paused before continuing. "I also didn't think it would matter since I could eat treestars like all of you. I'll understand if you're mad."

The elderly longnecks again were silent for the moment to think of what they heard. After a while Grandpa decided to speak. "Well Balto you never gave us any reason to be mad at you in the past. You've done so much for us without asking anything in return, and I think it was quite brave of you to tell us this."

"So you're not mad?"

"No we're not Balto." Grandma replied. "It's true that this new information is a bit shocking to us, but you still did nothing to cause us to distrust you."

Balto felt somewhat relieved now that Littlefoot's grandparents understood him, but there was still one thing left. "What about Littlefoot? How am I going to tell him about this?" after saying that all three of them were silent; thinking of a way to tell Littlefoot.

"Well we could tell Littlefoot about this tonight." suggested Grandpa.

"That's a great idea." replied Grandma. "We could tell him together as a family."

Balto's heart rose when he heard that. Littlefoot's grandparent will never know how much it meant to him to know that he was considered a member of this family. Now the worries he had about this situation were over. "Thank you both for everything you've done for me, and there are still some other things I need to talk to you about."

"Well then go ahead Balto."

Still unknown to any of them, Bao was still spying on them. He overheard the entire conversation of Balto admitting that he was a sharptooth. Bao knew he had to get to his brothers and tell them of his discovery. Once he was at the area where he and his brothers usually meet, and immediately told Jiao what he heard. Jiao seemed almost dumbfounded when he heard the information.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Jiao.

"Yes." Bao answered. "I heard it all myself."

Jiao paced around enlightened by what he learned. His brother Liang then spoke up. "Brother what are we going to do now about the fuzz face? Now that we know he's a sharptooth."

Jiao thought long and hard about this. Then he suddenly came up with something. "Bao you said that they weren't going to tell the child until tonight, right?" Bao nodded to the question which made Jiao smile. "Brothers let me ask you something. How do you fight someone with allies?"

It didn't take long for Liang to answer. "Easy; you get rid of his friends."

"Of course because without any allies then your enemy is worthless and alone." Jiao then made a small chuckle. "Now brothers I have a plan that will not only get rid of the fuzz face, but open everyone's eyes to what he really is." with that Jiao and his brothers grouped together to discuss their plan to get rid of Balto.

* * *

A few minutes later at the watering hole; the gang was taking a quick rest after they completed some of their games. So to help with this they stayed at the watering hole to drink or for cooling off. After a while most of the gang went over to the meadow to continue their games. Littlefoot on the other hand stayed at the watering hole for a bit longer; the last game they played took a lot out of him. Littlefoot thought that he would be alone until he heard someone's footsteps coming towards his direction. When he looked up he saw none other than Jiao.

"Well isn't it the young longneck with a sense of adventure." Jiao said calmly as always. "How are you on this fine day?"

Littlefoot didn't want to give him an answer at the time because he had a bad feeling about him. "Hi."

Jiao just smirked as he walked over to the watering hole for a drink. "You seem surprised that I'm here." Jiao replied. "Can't two dinosaurs of the same species talk to each other in a civilized manner?"

Littlefoot loosened up a bit. "Well it's just that you never wanted to talk to us 'mere children.'" he stated. "Besides you keep making terrible assumptions against Balto."

"Oh yes the fuzz face; how is he doing at this moment?" Jiao asked with Littlefoot backing out of the conversation right now. "Oh now don't be like that; I'm only looking out for everyone in the Great Valley." Littlefoot still didn't act interested in what Jiao was saying. "Besides someone has to since the fuzz face is fooling everyone about what he really is."

"What?" Littlefoot shouted.

Jiao acted shocked to what he just said. "Oh I'm sorry I wasn't suppose to tell you that."

"What do you mean Balto's fooling us?" Littlefoot asked firmly. "Balto would never do something like that."

Jiao just chuckled. "I'm afraid you don't know your friend as much as you would like." Jiao then walked around Littlefoot. "Besides don't you remember those injuries he received a few days ago?" Littlefoot nodded to his question. "Funny how you can get an injury like that when you're hit by something or someone."

Littlefoot gasped when he heard that. "It was you, you attacked Balto that day!"

Jiao just smirked at this. "You seem surprised. I was sure that your friend 'Balto' would tell you something like that. Did he tell you something different?" Jiao asked as he saw the confused look on Littlefoot's face. Indeed Littlefoot was confused; he kept wondering why Balto never told him that it was Jiao who caused his injuries. It just didn't make any sense. "Besides my child you are mistaken it's not I who attacked the fuzz face; it was the fuzz face who attacked me."

Littlefoot was even more shocked to hear that. "What! You're… you're lying, Balto would never do anything like that."

"I'm afraid he did my child."

Littlefoot still had doubts about this. "Why? Why would Balto attack you?"

"Oh I'm afraid you wouldn't want to know; it might probably break your heart." after Jiao said that he noticed that Littlefoot didn't believe him one bit. "Okay I'll tell you, but remember I'm only doing this because I want to look after you, your friends, and everyone in the Great Valley." Littlefoot listened to what Jiao had to say. "Your fuzz face friend, Balto, is a sharptooth."

"What?" Littlefoot said in disbelief. "Now I know you're lying."

"Oh no, no, no I'm being quite honest with you." Jiao said with Littlefoot still not believing him. "Maybe I should start at the beginning. You see two days ago when the wonderers were coming into the valley; my brothers and I were at the watering hole for a drink. Since most of the other dinosaurs were still welcoming the wanderers we thought that we would be alone for the moment. That is until Balto came in. My brothers then put their guards up, but I said that there was no need for it. Then I saw Balto glaring at all three of us. I could sense his anger and frustration, so I approached him and calmly asked him, '_Yes Balto is there something wrong?_' then without warning, Balto bared his teeth at me, and suddenly he leaped out and attacked me. I had to defend myself of course which is how your friend received his injuries. After the attack, Balto fell to the blow of my tail. I asked him, '_What is the meaning of this fuzz face; why are you attacking me_?' Balto just looked up at me with a gleam in his eye. '_Because!_' he said, '_I'm sick and tired of you meddling in all my plans._' I looked at him with confusion by what he said, '_What plan are you talking about?_' to my surprise he just laughed. '_You mean haven't figured it out yet?_' he asked. '_I came to this valley for one purpose, so I can have a never ending feast of everyone who lives here._' That is how I found out that Balto is indeed a sharptooth. '_What makes you possibly think you could get away with this?_' Balto laughed at my question again. '_Because I have the trust of the kids whose parents are strong members of your council. With them; no one will suspect me being responsible for a few missing dinosaurs._' naturally I felt outraged about what he planned to do. '_You know there's nothing stopping us from warning everyone about your plan._' I said, but again he laughed. '_If you so much as utter a word about this to anyone; then the little longneck will be the first one I eat._' and that was it. My brothers and I just left him there, so we could figure out how to stop his evil plan. We have yet to tell anyone until now." Jiao finished his story hoping that he has convinced Littlefoot that it was true.

Littlefoot just stood there utterly confused the entire time. "No. You're lying Jiao." was all he could say.

Jiao just smirked. "If you think that I'm lying; then ask my brothers. I'm sure they'll tell you the same thing." Jiao was still hoping Littlefoot would be convinced. "That is if they're not afraid of the threat that he made against you."

"Balto could never have said that." Littlefoot said trying his hardest not believing Jiao.

"I'm afraid it is true my dear boy." Jiao said as if trying to make Littlefoot feel better. "Your fuzz face friend doesn't really care about you. He's only using you and your friends to get what he wants, and when he doesn't need you anymore he'll get rid of you and everyone else."

Littlefoot tried to think of something to prove that Jiao was wrong. "But he saved me from the Horned Sharptooth."

"Oh yes well how sure are we that he didn't lead the Horned Sharptooth here?" Littlefoot couldn't believe what Jiao was saying. "The flyer that the grownups sent today never found its body; even after looking where the fuzz face said. How do we know he's not working with the Horned Sharptooth?" Littlefoot couldn't hear anymore of this, so he ran away from Jiao. "Alright then go, but when Balto's picking his teeth with the bones of your friends; don't say I didn't warn you."

A moment later Littlefoot was long gone leaving Jiao at the watering hole. After which Bao came in and walked over to Jiao.

"Brother do you think the plan worked?"

"I'm completely confident that it did; a child's mind is just so easy to manipulate." Jiao replied. "However there's only one way to find out. Is Liang in position?" Bao answered with a nod. "Good. I want him to keep an eye on the fuzz face; just so we know if things turn to our favor." Jiao then let out a chuckle already feeling that he won.

* * *

Littlefoot was running franticly away from the watering hole after what Jiao said about Balto. Littlefoot couldn't believe that Balto could be a sharptooth. Balto was kind and gentle; he would never do anything to hurt someone. However he couldn't help but think, _"What if Jiao was right. What if Balto was a sharptooth?"_ he knew that Balto had fangs, but Littlefoot thought that he used them for self-defense like other leaf eaters who had sharp instruments. He didn't think he used them for eating meat; not after witnessing him eat treestars over a dozen times. But despite what they both went through together there were still things Littlefoot didn't know about Balto. Also the fact that Jiao did confess to causing Balto's injuries which Balto didn't even bother to mention didn't help take these doubts away. What if Jiao was right about all of this, and Balto really is a sharptooth. Littlefoot knew that the only way to find out was to ask Balto himself.

A moment later Littlefoot saw the rest of the gang playing in the field. He was going to go over to them until he saw Balto with huge smile on his face coming out and walking towards them.

"Hey guys." Balto said with the rest of the gang responding by saying "Hi".

"What took you so long in getting here?" asked Cera.

"Sorry. I was just talking to Littlefoot's grandparents." after saying that Balto took noticed that Littlefoot was not with them. "Speaking of which, where is Littlefoot? There is something I need to talk to him about."

"He's at the watering hole getting a drink." Ali replied. "What is it you need to talk to him about?"

"That's private."

"Oh, come on Balto, you can tell us." said Ducky.

"Well let's just say I need to talk to him about what happened at the watering hole two days ago."

After hearing that, Littlefoot then remembered the threat that Jiao said Balto made. '_If you so much as utter a word about this to anyone; then the little longneck will be the first one I eat._' maybe Jiao was right about Balto. Maybe even Ali was right about Balto. Perhaps Littlefoot didn't know Balto as well as he thought. At that time, Littlefoot decided to go and ask Balto if he was really a sharptooth.

"Hey guys." Littlefoot said as he walked out of the bushes as well as making sure to kept his eyes on Balto. After coming out of the bushes the gang welcomed him back and wondered what took him so long in getting back. "Sorry I took so long. I guess I was thirstier than I thought."

After saying that, Balto came over to greet Littlefoot. "Hey Littlefoot." he said. "Listen Littlefoot I need to talk to you about something and it something important."

Littlefoot was hesitant at first before answering. "OK, then tell me."

"Actually Littlefoot, it's something we should discuss in private."

Littlefoot then backed away from Balto. "There's nothing I keep from my friends, so if there is something you need to tell me you can tell me in front of them." Littlefoot replied.

Balto was taken back by Littlefoot's outburst. "Littlefoot what's gotten into you?" Balto asked still feeling surprised about how Littlefoot was acting. "You're acting really strange right now."

"Is there something wrong, Littlefoot?" Ducky asked.

"No Ducky, nothing's wrong with me." Littlefoot answered as he looked back at Balto.

Balto noticed the way Littlefoot was looking at him. From the looks Littlefoot was giving him, Balto could sense fear and frustration. However the one thing that Balto could sense the most was anger. Balto wondered why Littlefoot would be so angry.

"Littlefoot, I know there is something you are not telling me. If you don't mind I would really like to know what that is."

Littlefoot then scowled at Balto. "Yeah, well I think there is something you are not telling me or any of us for that matter!" Littlefoot shouted. Balto didn't know how to respond to that. He didn't think Littlefoot knew anything about what he was going to tell him tonight until Littlefoot said, "Are you really a sharptooth?"

Balto was at a loss for words. "_How did Littlefoot find out?_" he thought. He could then sense that the rest of the gang was staring at him in confusion. The only words Balto could say were "Where did you hear that Littlefoot?"

Littlefoot paused for a moment "That doesn't matter." he said even though he remembered what Jiao said he still wanted to know. "Are you a sharptooth or not?"

Balto was getting nervous when the gang was just staring at him; waiting for a response. He really didn't want them to know about this right now. Especially not like this. "Littlefoot can we talk about this somewhere else?"

"Are you a sharptooth or not!" although Littlefoot sounded angry, he was really hoping for Balto to say no.

Balto though didn't say that. Instead he put his head down in shame before he spoke again. "Yes…I really am…a sharptooth."

Everyone was shocked to hear those words come out of Balto's mouth. Balto, the one they all enjoyed being around, the one who saved their lives, was their worst enemy and they didn't even know it until now. Cera on the other hand thought Littlefoot and Balto were just pulling their legs.

"Wait is this some sort of joke, because it isn't funny."

"This isn't a joke Cera." Balto responded. "I really am a sharptooth."

When hearing that the gang had many questions going through their heads. Balto, on the other hand, wanted this to stop now. He wanted to approach this situation to them in a calm manner, but so far that opportunity was gone. It took a minute before anybody could say anything else.

"How long have you been a sharptooth, Balto?" Ducky asked in a nervous voice.

"Well… my entire life really."

"And have you ever eaten meat before?" Ali asked also nervous.

"Well… yes, but please let's not get into that yet." Balto paused for a second to think of the right words to say. "Listen I know that this is a shock to all of you. But I want you all to understand that even though I'm a sharptooth you all are not in any danger from me. I don't want to hurt any of you."

Cera didn't seem convinced by this. "So why we're you keeping this secret of yours from us?" she replied.

"I was planning on telling you guys."

"When? When you were picking your teeth with our bones?" Cera replied again.

"No. Don't be ridicules."

"Well why didn't you tell us Balto?" Littlefoot asked still in an angry tone.

"I didn't think it was important at the time." Balto answered. "You see here I don't have to eat meat. I can eat treestars just like all of you. Like I said before you all have nothing to be afraid of. I have no plans on hunting any dinosaurs in the Great Valley."

"Says the guy who's been lying to us all this time!" Cera remarked.

"I'm not lying." Balto replied. "I would never hurt you guys. You're my friends, and why would I want to hunt any dinosaurs when I can survive here on just treestars alone?"

"Well you still should've told us." Littlefoot answered. "If we're really your friends then you should've told us. Did you think we couldn't be trusted in keeping your secret?"

"No that's not it at all!"

There was a short pause in the conversation until Petrie spoke. "Me starting to get confuse. Why Balto keeping secret again?"

"I'm getting confused too." Ducky replied. "Why did you not tell us Balto; did you really not trust us?"

"No. It has nothing to do with trust."

"So I guess the real reason for not saying you were a flesh-eating carnivore was just for fun. Right?" Cera asked showing no effort to believe in Balto's words. "Maybe the real reason you eat treestars is because you're really mocking us on how we eat green-food instead of meat like you."

"What? You've got it all wrong Cera." Balto was trying so hard to make them listen to him, but so far nothing was working. "I told you guys why I didn't tell you. It really was because I didn't think it was important at the time. Ever since I came to the Great Valley all I wanted was to live here peacefully; until I know how I can get home. When I found out I could eat treestars in this time period I didn't think I should tell anyone about how I can eat meat as well. I just kept quiet about it to the point where when I told you all about my adventures, I just didn't mention any of the parts that said I was a sharptooth. I thought you guys would be better off if you didn't know."

There was a long silence after that. Balto felt nervous about the situation at hand. He just wanted Littlefoot and the gang to know that he was still their friend. However most of the gang seemed baffled and frightened by this, Ali looked scared, Cera was unconvinced by whatever Balto was saying, and Littlefoot still seemed angry.

Some time passed before Ali spoke. "Why should we trust you now after you kept this a secret from us?" she asked.

Balto thought for a moment for an answer, but came up with something he didn't want to say to them. "I don't know."

"So this whole time you were using us!" Littlefoot stated. "Using us just so we would go easy on you; just like Cera said."

"That's not true Littlefoot, and you know it." Balto replied. "What do you want from me Littlefoot? For me to say that I don't eat meat, and all of this is a sick joke? Well I'm sorry to say this but I do eat meat. My mother, my father, and my entire family are fully capable of eating meat. If you want me to say that deep down I don't enjoy the taste of meat; well I'm sorry to disappoint you again, but I do. This might be hard to understand, but there are no treestars in my time period. In my time period the wolves, human, and dogs are the sharpteeth there, and we eat the leaf eaters of our time. There is no kind of plant there that could feed me or my kind. All my kind has is meat, and to my kind it taste just as good as any treestar. All I can say is that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you all had to find out this way. But I'm a sharptooth, and I can never change that. But despite that I'm not your enemy. I swear I would never hunt a dinosaur ever in the valley or in this time period."

Another silence fell on the group for a moment. Then Balto thought that it might be better to understand Littlefoot's anger. Littlefoot always seemed like the person who would listen to whatever Balto would have to say. Littlefoot was always so curious about him that when Balto started a story, Littlefoot would always pay the most attention. Yet now Littlefoot wasn't listening at all. Balto just wanted to know why.

"Littlefoot why are you so angry with me?" Balto asked getting Littlefoot's attention. "It might be that I kept this secret from you, but it seems like your anger is far deeper then that. I've tried my best to explain this to you, but you're not listening. Why? Is it really because I kept all of this from you? Because if it is I'm sorry. I just want to know why you're acting like this. I just want to help."

After hearing this, Littlefoot did think that maybe Balto was telling the truth. But deep down he still felt angry at him even though he couldn't really tell why. Everyone else had their own opinion on the matter; however Cera was still unconvinced.

"Yeah well how can we be certain that you're telling us the truth right now?" asked Cera.

"Because I don't have any reason to lie to any of you." Balto was now starting to seem worried. "We've all been through so much together, the trial, the trench, and the Horned Sharptooth. Haven't I done enough to earn your trust?" Balto then notice he was losing this battle fast. "Littlefoot; what about your friend Chomper? He's a sharptooth just like me, but you befriended him. You all did. But you all still trust him despite the fact that he's a sharptooth; your worst enemy. Now I'm not saying I'm anything like Chomper because I'm not. But are you all really going to throw me aside just because I kept this one detail away from you?" Balto stayed silent at that moment.

He was giving them a chance to trust him or not. He looked at Ducky, Petrie, and Spike; they didn't say anything. Then he looked at Ali who still seemed scared to talk to him, then Cera who was still unconvinced. There was only one more person Balto could turn to.

"Littlefoot?" after hearing his name, Littlefoot turned his head to look away from Balto. "Littlefoot please look at me." Littlefoot did not do what Balto said. "Littlefoot please. You were the first friend I made when I came here; the last thing I would ever do is hurt you. I know I kept this a secret from you, but I'm still your friend. So please let's not end our friendship; not like this at least." Littlefoot still didn't respond to Balto's pleas. At that time Balto lowered his head in shame. "So this is how it ends?" he then made a deep sigh. "Okay then. If that's really how you all want it; then…I'll leave. I know when I'm not wanted." Balto mumbled that last part, turned around, and walked off with his head still down.

Littlefoot and the gang just stood there in silence as Balto walked off. Even though Littlefoot was sad to see Balto leave; he still couldn't help but still feel some anger towards him for not telling him that he was a sharptooth. However something did not seem right about this. Jiao said that if Balto knew that Jiao told someone about him being a sharptooth then Balto would eat Littlefoot. However Balto was just walking away without a word.

"_Why should it matter?_" Littlefoot thought. "_Balto has been lying to all of us this entire time. I should be glad he's gone._"

Balto though just made his way through the valley. He hardly stopped to do anything except to get a quick drink from the watering hole. When he was there he again heard some of the dinosaurs nearby talking about him behind his back. He heard them talking about the accusation that Jiao has already made about him and so on and so forth. Balto however was in no mood for any of this, so out of the emotions he was feeling right now he turned around to face the gossiping dinosaurs and said.

"Hey!" Balto shouted getting the attention of the dinosaurs who were talking about him behind his back. "Just to let you all know I can hear every single word you all are saying about me, so if you don't mind can you all just please SHUT UP already!"

Not only were the dinosaurs shocked by Balto's outburst. They were shocked that he heard every word they were saying this whole time. Balto just glared at them before walking off. He felt somewhat better that he got back at those dinosaurs. However he still felt terrible about what happened between him and Littlefoot. Balto continued to walk until he reached the cave he stayed in for the first two day he came to the valley. He decided that until the next morning he would stay in the cave for the rest of the day. Balto had a feeling that now that the gang knew his secret then it would only be a matter of time before everyone else in the valley will find out too. So Balto decided that in the morning he would leave the Great Valley for good. Balto then shut his eye's wanting to sleep this day off.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Great Valley, Jiao and Bao were at their meeting spot to discuss more of their plans for Balto. The only one missing though was their other brother Liang. They waited patiently for him to arrive, and luckily for them they didn't have to wait long for Liang to make it over. Once Liang entered their meeting spot, Jiao immediately asked him how everything went.

"Your plan is working perfectly brother." Liang responded. "Once the little ones learned he was a sharptooth; they easily got rid of him without a signal notice. They treated him like a monster."

Jiao smirked at this. "Excellent." Jiao then chuckled before continuing. "Where is the fuzz face now?"

"He's staying in a cave not far from the Great Valley entrance." Liang answered. "He didn't even notice that I've been following him."

Jiao just chuckled again. "Good. When night falls then we will finish the rest of my plans." Jiao's brothers replied with a nod. "Our moment of triumph is upon us at last. Remember brothers don't underestimate him. We've seen this fuzzy face in action before. He is both fast and cunning; which are dangerous tools to possess if used properly. He might be able to kill any of us if he really wanted to. But we should not fear him either. I'm sure that after all of this the fuzz face is feeling a bit stressed. If so then he won't be all that happy to see us at all. Especially if he finds out what we did. He might come at us in a blind rage. Do I make myself clear brothers?"

"Of course Jiao." Bao replied. "We will be ready for whatever the fuzz face will try to do to us."

"There is also no worry of us being afraid dear brother." said Liang. "You know that we swore to stand beside you so that this terrible vision doesn't come to past. Besides it is the fuzz face that should be afraid of us."

"Thank you my brothers. That's exactly what I want to hear." Jiao answered as he let out another light chuckle as if he already won. "I've been waiting for a chance like this for a whole week now. Soon the fuzz face will have no choice but to leave the Great Valley, and if he doesn't then I'll personally end him."

With that said, Jiao and his brothers gathered around discussing what they will do to finish Jiao's plan. Balto was about to have a rude awakening tonight, and Jiao couldn't be any happier at what he was going to do. But he was no fool. He knew that the best time to strike would be at night when everyone was asleep; leaving Balto defenseless. Until then all Jiao had to do is wait.

**End of part 1**

**A/N: First let me say that I did not plan to split this chapter into parts. You see summer is almost over, and I feel bad that I didn't post anything in a long time. Not to mention this chapter is very long, and this is all that I could get done. Believe me this is only half of the chapter, and the other half isn't near being done yet. However I hope you all still enjoy this chapter. I worked very hard on it, and hope to get the other half done as soon as possible. P.S. don't forget to review, and good luck for a new day of school.**


End file.
